


Ice Prince

by Sorrelglade



Category: Nameless: The one thing you must recall
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Lance route, Romance, lance pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrelglade/pseuds/Sorrelglade
Summary: This work follows lance on his route from his perspective.update: change the rating because of later chapters. It will not go any higher than T because I don't know how to make the words sexy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first fan fiction but it is my first for this fandom and site.
> 
> Lance needs way more love than he gets.

What happened?... how did I get on the floor?

I remember being on the shelf standing behind the antique couch next to that annoying red idiot but all I can see is the wooden boards. If I’m on the floor the others must be too. I look at my hand and it doesn't have the joints that it normally possesses. They looked just like my owner, Eri, hands. I gasped. Wait…. I gasped! My body moved on my command. I kneeled on the floor and examined my hands. They are soft and fleshy not hard and made of resin. What is going on?

“Oi how did I get down here?!” I heard someone else's voice.

“Shhhh we don't want to wake her.”

That's not Eri’s voice.

“M- master?”

I turn around and see I’m not the only one that has turned human… or should I say ‘human-like’? The other dolls are also on the floor and are realizing they can move. I look back up to the shelf and find my doll body still standing behind the couch. What is going on?

I face forward and see Yeonho about to touch Eri. I snatch his other hand stopping him from reaching her.

“Don't! We can't wake her up, it's still nighttime! she has school tomorrow!” I whispered.  
“He is right. We better get out of here.” Tei said as he stood up and dusted his clothes off.  
“You can go. I'll stay here and join my honey as she finishes her beauty sleep.” Yuri whispered as he got up.  
“No, you won’t! If she wakes up to you she will surely kick us all out.”  
“M-master… master wouldn’t do that would she?” Yeonho asked quietly.

Eri groans and shifts in bed. She was exhausted when she got home and could hardly stay awake after she started to dress us up. Tei was already at the door and was gesturing for the rest of us to leave when I glanced at our doll bodies on the shelf. 

“Lance what are you doing? We should get out of here.” Tei whispered.

I grabbed a tool Eri uses to adjust our joints. I look at the Red doll on the shelf.

“I'm curious…” 

I poke the Red doll with the tool and the ‘human' Red yelped but was immediately silenced by Tei. Seems we are still connected to these doll bodies. So if she was to do away with the dolls the same would happen to us. 

“Ow that hurt you silver headed jerk!” Red whispered.  
“Deal with it out in the living room. I don't want you to wake the owner up.” Tei said.

I was last to leave the room. Tei silently closed the door behind me. I walked into the living room and noticed she has been neglecting her chores again. I sat on the couch trying to comprehend what exactly is going on. I stare at my hands finding the missing ball joints disturbing and the feeling of bone underneath unnerving. Yuri heads off to the bathroom and from the clicking sound of the medicine cabinet opening, he is going through her skin care and beauty products. He probably remembers that she just restocked. He was given a vain personality so it would make sense for him to want to groom himself.

Tei was pacing around and then, like an idea struck him, started to clean. I guess he is the type that can't stay still for very long, however, he wasn't released with this concept. Maybe he picked up this habit from his previous owner. Regardless this house still Eri’s responsible and she should be the one to clean it. Yeonho saw him cleaning and offered to help. Tei told him to start in the kitchen with wiping down the countertops. Red, however, sprawls out on the couch next to me. 

“I think this will be pretty neat! The warrior of justice Red can finally save the earth from the forces of evil!” Red annoyingly announced.  
“I think we should first figure out how we became human. This may be temporary and we could be dolls again before we know it.” I said.  
“But I want to play with master and go with her to her school and eat yummy things.” Yeonho nervously chirped.  
“That might be a stretch. She might not want all of us staying with her .” Tei added.

That right. Having 5 people move in on top of you would be a lot to deal with. And even if she does let some of us stay I doubt she would keep me. Not only am I replaceable but I'm not as exciting to be around as the others. I remember her searching online to find Yeonho, her staying up late to win that bid on Tei, how excited she was to win Red, and was so enamored by Yuri she bought him on impulse. She wasn't even aware my type even existed until she walked into the store. 

“She would never do that. She is our owner and she likes taking care of us.” Red replied

Those words would be more reassuring if it wasn't coming out of that stupid redhead’s face. He probably has nothing to worry about since he is one of a kind. I started to feel a tightness in my stomach and then it made a growling sound. The others heard it.

“Are you hungry?” Tei asked.  
“I'm not sure….” I replied.  
Is this what hunger feels like? It’s awful.  
“Should we wake up Master and have her feed us?” Yeonho asked.  
“We shouldn't it's still late.” I replied.  
Red’s stomach growled.  
“I guess I'm hungry too.” he said as he scratched the back of his neck.  
“I'll cook us up something to eat. It can't be that hard.” Tei said.

Tei moved into the kitchen with the rest of us following. We watch him closely as he went through the cabinets and fridge for ingredients. Yuri finally came out of the bathroom and was wearing a face mask and one of Eri’s headbands. He looks ridiculous. Tei finally decided on what to make and turned off the stove. Yuri soon joined us at the table and started on some rant about home-cooked meals being best for the skin.

“Tei I want to help too!” Yeonho said.

I don't think Yeonho would know how to cook well enough to be of much help. Tei thought so too and told him to help set the table. I look at the clock on the wall and saw that it read 4:55am. In 2 hours Eri should get up for school. Should. She never wakes up on time and is always late. We should wake her up to make sure she can enjoy whatever it is Tei is making. Who should wake her up though? The red idiot sitting across from me would be loud enough but he wouldn't have the tact to explain everything to her. Yuri would be able to explain everything but I really REALLY don't want him in her room. Yeonho might be good. He isn't threatening and he could tell Eri to just come out of her room and we could explain the rest.

**CRASH** **THUD** **CRASH**

Yeonho who was trying to carry too many dishes at once fell. Lucky for us the plates and cups are shatter resistant and did nothing more than make a loud noise. Yeonho wouldn't stop apologizing as Tei told him to pick up the dishes and put them in the sink. Yeonho, of course, wasn't quiet with that task either and I'm almost certain the whole neighborhood is awake at this point. 

“The food is taking too long! Can't you cook it any faster?” Red whined.  
“You can't rush perfection.” Tei replied.  
“He is rushing you Tei. I'm not the one cooking.” Yuri replied.

“Oh I know! Why don't we get food delivered! There is that one food place… what was it called again?” Red started.  
“Where are you going to get the money for that?” I asked.  
“Well, that girl’s purse is around here somewhere. I'll just take the money from there.” He replied.  
“That would be stealing.” I stated.  
“It's not stealing! She likes buying us things anyway. I'm just helping her out by buying it for myself.” Red explained.  
What kind of half baked logic is this?  
“That is still stealing! Besides what place would even deliver here this early in the morning.”  
“If you do order something don't get me anything. My skin is sensitive and can't handle junk food.” Yuri interjected.

“Guys we should really quiet down before master wakes up hears us.” Yeonho said.  
“Well, maybe we should wake her up so we can ask her for money.” Red said.  
“That won't be necessary since she is right behind you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait longer to post an update but since I finished drafting the 4th chapter last night....

Over a week has passed since we became human. I've started to go to school with Eri and the other dolls. I enjoy the classes but honestly, I can't stand my classmates. We have become insanely popular because of our appearances. I hate all the attention and can't wait for classes to start so everyone will stop chattering. Classes are enjoyable because not only am I good at the classwork I also don't have to share a class with that Red idiot. Classwork gives me purpose and leaning things about the world around me fills me with wonder. My world while sitting on the shelf was so small compared to what is found in textbooks. Eri and Yeonho, however, don't seem to share my amazement. I know this because I share a class with them and have seen Eri spacing out and Yeonho struggles with the basics. 

I woke up to the alarm blaring. I turned it off and stretched. Red sat up and yawned. 

“Do we have to do this school thing every day?” Red yawned.  
“Not every day. We get weekends off.” I said as I stood up.  
“That's not enough… as a warrior of justice, I need time away from school to save the world.”  
“To save the world from what exactly? War? Famine? Poverty?” I asked.  
“Don't know yet… I should get my special powers first. In the meantime, I should assemble a team. You can be Blue.” he replied.  
“I want no part of your fantasy.”  
“You don't want to save the world?” he asked  
“No, not really. I could care less about what happens to the world.”  
Red gasped. Apparently, I committed some kind of blasphemy toward him since he quickly got dressed and left the room to tell the others of my ‘crimes'. I don't owe anything to the world and what difference could one doll that became human somehow make? I could wake up back on Eri’s doll shelf tomorrow and the world wouldn't even care.

I had to wait for Yuri to finish using the bathroom before I could fix my hair. He left the bathroom wearing one of those facial masks. I checked the box as soon as I entered. He is using those things way too often. I brushed my long silver hair. I thought about trimming it since it would make caring for it easier but I remember I am Eri’s doll and she may not want that. I'm not made to be anything more. I may have a human body but I am nothing more than a deluded doll to think I am anything more.

I walk out my hair perfectly straight. I see Yeonho teary-eyed as usual red making a fuss and... Yuri with his hand under her chin about to kiss Eri. She can't just let him kiss her like that! I grab my slipper and throw it at the back of his head as hard as I could. A perfect hit. Eri looked confused for a second then noticed me walking down the hall. 

“What is this atrocity? Did you eat something bad while you were out late last night?” I scolded.  
I reach the table and retrieve my slipper.  
“Thanks, Lance if it wasn't for you he would have got me again.” She said.  
“You should be careful. Bugs keep cloying to you because you’re always agape.” I said.

Honestly she needs to be more careful. She is staying in a house with 5 men and should keep her guard up around us. Yuri was still on the floor pouting but got up when he heard Eri's phone beep. The sight of her flip phone made the others talk about how she should get a smartphone. That's right there is always a better model out there. I tried to focus on eating to avoid the conversation.

“You should take that mask off now. You've had it on for too long now.” Eri said pointing to Yuri’s face.  
“Yeah take it off. I've seen it before but it still bothers me” Red added.  
Good, the subject has changed.  
“Every time I see Yuri I think I'm about to get possessed by that… whats the name?... Yes! A babbler ghost!” Red announced as he pointed at Yuri.  
“You mean bachelor ghost. Have your facts straight before you pretend to know.” I corrected.  
“Oops.”  
“And can you be quiet? I cannot eat with you constantly screaming. You don't have to show the whole world how stupid you are every moment of the day. So please stop…. If ghosts exist, they should just take you away.” I continued.  
“HEY! Who are you calling stupid? Bachelor, babbler, what's the difference. They are all ghost and I'm not afraid of them or anything else!” He exclaimed.

Red and his unique design does nothing but remind me how I lack any personality. He is one of a kind and the only one in existence. Eri is the only one who has a Red doll. To top it off he is loud annoying and messy. I hate sharing a room with him. Tei tried to compliment me for correcting Red but I was not trying to be nice. I picked up my work and continued to eat. Yeonho asked more about bachelor ghost and Tei gave some weird explanation on them. According to Tei they hate garlic and whenever a bachelor ghost makes a pass at a girl you should feed them garlic to ward them away. If I remember correctly it's vampires that hate garlic not ghosts. Yuri got upset being called a bachelor ghost and went back into the bathroom. 

Red leaned close to Eri and whispered something to her. Eri, of course, revealed that Red thinks one of us is a spy in his stupid fantasy. He is probably referring to me for sure. But I see his point to the library where Tei and Yuri sleep. He must have heard Yuri on the phone last night talking to some girl he has met during his nightly escapes. How revolting! Yeonho believes Red’s story but Eri is skeptical. 

“Then what about Lance?” Eri asked.  
Do not drag me into this.  
“Well, of course, he is the villa-OW!” I interrupted Red by kicking off my other slipper. I already told him I want no part of his stupid fantasy.  
“Don't fight at the table dust will get in the food!” Yeonho nagged.

Yuri finishes up and exits the bathroom wearing nothing but a bath towel and starts to harass Eri again. She screams and covers her eyes. I threaten him to go back to his room or I will show everyone something nobody wants to see. I am getting ready to leave and I over hear Tei tell Eri he got a part-time job. I was out the door before I could hear where he got his job at. I stop for a second and look at the sky. Fluffy white clouds float across the blue sky. I let out a sigh and start to walk to the bus stop. I am barely past the end of the walk way before I hear the door close and Eri is calling out to me.

“Lance can we go to school together?” She asked happily.  
“I’m fine with that but I'm worried about you.” I replied.  
“What?”  
“People will look.”  
“Oh, right…” she sighed.  
“We can get on the bus together but we will have to go separately from then on.” I said trying to compromise.

I'm happy she wants to walk with me but with my unwelcomed popularity, she will become a target for bullying if I'm not careful. I would be devastated if she was bullied because of me. Not only am I not worth fighting over I would hate to put Eri in danger.

“Lance is there anything uncomfortable about being human?” Eri asked.  
Where do I start?  
“There are quite a few. Especially that red headed monkey pretending to be a warrior of justice.” I began.  
“...oh Red.” She said as if she was making a mental note.  
“It is uncomfortable to deal with all the people in class that say useless things and try to give me things.” I continued.  
“That's because you are popular.” Eri cheered.  
“I never asked to be.”  
She mumbled something then continues.  
“Being popular means a lot of people like and care about you.”  
I know what it means.  
“I'm jealous… I'm DEFINITELY ordinary so I cant even dream of about being popular.” She added.  
“...they don't genuinely care about me.” I replied  
“What do you mean?”  
“If someone who looked just like me showed up to the school the same thing would happen. Everyone is captivated by looks, it's so stupid. And when I see that idiot enjoying it without realizing… nevermind” I explained.

I shouldn't complain too much about Red. She probably doesn't want to listen to me rant about her most valuable doll like that. A moment later that the bus arrived. I said my goodbyes to Eri and got on the bus. 

Once we got to school Eri went to go talk with her friends. I sat at my desk and went over my study materials. Classes flew by rather quickly and before I knew it it was lunchtime. I left the classroom after Eri. Once I got to the cafeteria I noticed the line was already way too long. I notice Red about to throw some bread at Eri. He always knows how to make a huge commotion wherever he goes. I looked for somewhere to sit before Red makes an even bigger scene. 

“Aren't you going to eat?” Eri asked as she sits down at my table across from me.  
“In not that hungry.” I replied but honestly, I just don't want to face the crowd of people.  
“You nagged me for skipping breakfast. It's not good for you to skip lunch.” She said offering me some of her bread.  
“Yeonho was the one who nagged you and I already said I wasn't hungry.” I corrected.  
“Then maybe later….”  
“It's fine.” I interrupted.  
“Fine whatever the sponge cakes are really good and I won't share with you! ha!” She teased victoriously as she opened one up and took a bite.

I don't want to accept that bread because it was gotten with the help of Red. My pride just won't let me. Red being his loud and annoying self is how she got that bread. Accepting it from her would be admitting I need his help. 

“I will never take bread from that idiot.” I said.  
“Red was thinking of me. Why do you hate him so much?” She asked.  
“I guess he was. It must be a talent to be able to wear your heart on your sleeve.” I replied as I got up.  
“Lance…”  
“I don't like noise.” I said as I walk past her.

Classes finished as usual. Yeonho had cleaning duties so he stayed afterward. Eri tried to go home with me but I wanted to come back alone. I needed some time away from everyone to think over some things. When I got home I went straight to my room and pulled out my homework. Dinner was uneventful and I went to bed shortly afterward.

Tei made tea to go with breakfast. Eri seemed to like it and asked him about it. Afterward, Yuri tried to give Eri a smartphone. She refused it right away. He hasn't been a teacher for long enough to get paid so there is no telling where he got the money from. Besides Eri said she didn't want one. She insisted that the gift was too much. Yuri didn't seem to understand that you can't just give expensive gifts like they are nothing. She caved thought and said she would use it if he got smartphones for all of us. I don't want one. I don't really have anyone I want to talk to. I don't have anything worth talking about even if I did. I'll just bore whoever tries to talk to me. I grabbed my bag as Yuri continued his perverted moves on Eri. Even though he is sleazy he is still more entertaining to be around than me and it's only a matter of time before Eri realizes this.

At school Mr. Yujin took over for the science class. We are learning human biology this unit so it would make sense but his lessons remind me of Yuri’s music class. I never seen anyone so obsessed with a skeleton. He is supposed to teach more than just bones but he is really rambling on and on. 

“Mr. Yujin we've heard enough about bones don't you have anything more interesting? I bet I could guess where the bones are with my eyes closed.” Eri’s loud friend complained.  
The class agreed as Mr. Yujin’s frown grew.  
“I didn't realize how eager you are to learn something new. Alright. We will apply your knowledge you learned and DISSECT something. You know what it means to DISSECT something right?” Mr. Yujin asked.  
To cut someone or something open and take it apart for study.  
“There are some kids that never wake up from the DISSECTION, but that's only about 10% or so no need to worry.” He continued.  
Dissection is normally performed on cadavers because normally when you dissect something you DON'T INTEND TO PUT IT BACK TOGETHER. Not to mention he doesn't have the proper equipment to perform it safely. 10% is a gross overestimate of survivability.  
“M-Mr. Yujin! Now that I think about it there is still so much to learn about bones. I… I could really learn more theory.” Eri's friend stammered.  
The class agreed like before but Mr. Yujin wasn't swayed.  
“They say you learn better from hands-on experience so… let's see… who should we use?” The school nurse said as he glanced sadistically across the room.  
Yeonho tried to comfort Eri in case he was chosen. The nurse continued to look around the room and his gaze stopped on me.  
“Oh ho~ are you the new transfer student? Hmm if I had known you were this high quality I would have paid more attention to you.” He grinned eerily.  
Even though I was mass produced I'm still a well-crafted doll. My human body is the same as my doll form just bigger and made of flesh. If I had flaws I wouldn't have made it onto a shelf much less to the end of the production line.  
“Both left and right are in perfect symmetry… hmm quite nice. You would make a perfect sample. My heart is already pounding. The more I look the more beauty I find. How were you born with such perfect bones? Are you even human? It's as if God himself crafted a perfect doll.” Mr. Yujin asked.  
He might be onto me but honestly, I'm more afraid of what he is going to do to me. With this human body, I will feel pain just like human Red did when I poked doll Red with that tool. I didn't like being taken apart as a doll when it didn't hurt. I can imagine how much this will hurt now that I can, considering he doesn't have any anesthesia.  
“Come up front. Feel honored today I'm having one of the top 3 dissecting experiences of my life.” The nurse chimed at me.  
“I absolutely refu-”  
“Mr. Yujin I have a question.” Eri's friend yelled.  
“Yes, what is it?”  
“You said lances body was perfect and had perfect bones. How can you tell since he is wearing clothes?” She asked.  
“What are you saying?”  
“I'm saying you can see beneath his clothes and that is how you can tell he has perfect bones. So teach me how to see through people's clothes too!” She yelled.  
My savior…. Honestly, how did Eri end up becoming friends with a girl like that?

“Wait! I...I will do it instead...so don't cut up my friend Lance please!” Yeonho sobbed.  
I don't consider Yeonho my friend but I might reconsider it if he survives. Several classmates opposed Yeonho sacrificing himself like that. Mr. Yujin glances over Yeonho and determined he is a perfect specimen too. He looks back and forth between us like he is deciding which of us he will devour. I'm sure he will drag me away since the class does not want Yeonho to get chopped to bits. I feel my heart beat fast and my chest was tight. Just as I am about to accept my fate…

“Mr. Yujin! I was thinking… before when I was helping you I noticed Beatrice seemed to like models that are bigger than her.”  
It was Eri. She wasn't making sense but it got Mr. Yujin's attention.  
“Last time when Johnny dropped by for a visit Beatrice seemed brighter than usual…. I think she fancies him.” She continued.  
“What!? Beatrice would never betray me like that.” the crazy school nurse replied.  
“I could be wrong.. But considering Lance’s perfect figure Beatrice may fall for him….but what do I know? I'm just the health commissioner.”  
She is trying to help me by persuading him to not use me as an experiment. I'm thankful but she is making herself sound stupid. I don't know how big ‘Beatrice' is but she must be bigger than Yeonho since it didn't stop Mr. Yujin from calling him up to the front. The rest of the class, however, stepped in as expected and persuaded Mr. Yujin from taking him away. Lucky for all of us the bell rang before anyone went under the knife.


	3. Chapter 3

I went home with Yeonho today. After that class, we both felt stressed and I don't think he wants to be alone right now. Since Eri is going to a cafe this afternoon he doesn't have anyone to cling to besides me. It's weird but I think he looks up to me.

“That was scary. I'm glad nobody got cut open.” Yeonho said.  
“He was on to us though. Even though he didn't dissect either of us up he knows we aren't normal. We should be careful around him.” I warned.  
“Don't worry I want to stay far away from him. He was scary before he wanted to cut you up and I can't …..” Yeonho said but mumbled a bit afterward.  
“I'm sorry I didn't catch that last part.” I said.  
“Master likes you better than me.” Yeonho moped.  
What? Me? We are both common dolls of similar value. If she favors either of us it would be Yeonho since he has a personality that brings out the caring and motherly nature of his owner.  
“I don't think Eri is one to pick favorites. I'm sure she cared for us all the same.” I stated in hopes of cheering Yeonho up even though I know it is a lie. Once she knows how dull and replaceable I am she will surely forget I even exist. However, if she wanted to kick Yuri or red out I would not object. The house would be peaceful and a lot less crowded. When we got back red noticed Yeonho’s mood and decided to take him to the store for something sweet to cheer him up. I head to my room and noticed I have a notebook I haven't used yet. Maybe I will turn this into a diary like Eri has. She writes everything that happens so she will always remember. I'll write in it tonight before I head to bed.

I want to start studying but I couldn't bring myself to open my science textbook today. I can put it off for today since the biology assignment isn't due till next week. I do have some history I can work on and I have a creative writing assignment I am struggling with. I wasn't gifted with creativity so writing a story, even with a prompt, is difficult. It doesn't help that the prompt is complete nonsense: You are a prince/princess whose lover is soon to be married to a knight how do you deal with this? If I'm a prince I'm clearly better than some knight, and don't the knights serve royalty? If this girl really was my lover wouldn't she not fall for the knight to being with? None of it makes sense!

Just as I am about to reach my wit's end I hear a knock on the door and Eri asking to come in. I take a deep breath and open the door. 

“Oh you were in there. Can I go in for a sec? Have you seen Red?” she asked.  
“My stupid roommate is with Yeonho buying sweets.” I replied.  
Is she looking for him?  
“Then I'll only be in for a moment.” She said as she entered the room.

She looked around and saw Red’s things. He has a poster and some kind of robot toy on his side of the room. She smirked.  
“What is it?” I asked reminding her why she came in her, to begin with.  
“Sorry to barge in like this. If you want me to leave I can.” She replied as she took a step back to the door.  
“Not really I don't mind.” I replied.  
She isn't that loud and she is my owner. She has every right to come in here since this is her room in her home...well technically it was her grandfathers but he has passed away. She looks around at my side of the room and sees my study materials. She doesn't look as pleased to see my things. I don't have any personal items like red because I'm not designed to like anything unless my owner tells me to. I don't do much of anything outside of schoolwork.

“Here I got this for you.” She said as she finally snapped out of her daydream.  
She offered me a cup filled with a warm liquid.  
“What is it?” I asked. It's probably coffee tea or hot chocolate judging by the cup it came in.  
“It's lemon tea I brought from Tei’s work. I tried it when I visited today and it was really good.” She replied.

She thought of me? She didn't have to go out of her way for me. I'm sure the tea has been heavily sweetened and has little nutritional value. Regardless I haven't done anything for her to owe me a drink. If anything I owe her for what happened in class today. What did I do to warrant this? Is it my looks? No… all of Eri’s dolls are attractive. If that was the case she would have picked someone else to give this tea to.  
“Do you not like lemon tea?” She asked noticing my silence.  
“It's not about me liking the tea or not. I just can't figure out why you bought it for me.” I replied.  
I'm not a doll anymore and it's not clothes for me to wear so this gift has nothing to do with her hobby. Plus this gift will benefit my human body alone. 

“Just because I wanted to. The tea made me think of you.” Eri replied.  
What does that even mean? I'm not a warm liquid made from leaves soaked in hot water.  
“Do you like lemon tea? If you don't you don't have to…”  
“I don't like it or hate it.” I replied.  
I wasn't given any likes or dislikes.  
“Is there another drink you rather have? I can go get you that instead if you want.” Eri asked.  
“No.”  
“What?! Really?” Eri asked in disbelief.  
I nodded.  
“So what about something sweet... or maybe sour? Do you just not know because you just became a human?” She asked.  
“I never thought about it.”  
I don't think of flavor when eating food. I just think about the nutritional value most of the time. I avoid junk food since it's not healthy and I heard eating too much of it can make you feel sick. Eri seems skeptical about my statement and offers the cup of tea to me again.

“Well drink this and think about it. Whether you like it or not.” She commanded.  
“All drinks are practically the same.” I said looking down at the cup. They are made to quench thirst.  
“That's because you drink without thinking. If you think about the taste while you drink it you will find that they are different.” She said.  
It's my design to not have any likes or dislikes. Does she want me to like this? As a human, I can choose what my body does and I can choose to not drink this if I want to, but Eri seems to really want me to drink this. I'll do it for her or at least try.

“I don't understand what you are asking of me or why you are so insistent about it but I will try to follow your request.” I replied. 

I sipped the drink. I tried to notice everything about that tea. First thing I noticed it was warm. The next thing was the sour and tart flavors of the lemon and I can tell it was sweetened since I can also taste the sugar. I also noticed another flavor. I don't know what it is called, but it's completely new to me. I can't find the right words for it but it's not unpleasant. Is this what Eri meant? Am I sour and tart? Am I like this other flavor? 

“It's tart.” I replied.  
Since I can't find the right words for the other flavor I will just leave it at that.  
“That's what makes it so good!” Eri hummed.  
The tartness makes it good according to Eri. I still don't understand what she means. Would I understand it better if I had a personality preference? I want to drink more of it. I feel a warmness on my cheeks and my stomach felt tight.  
“... You don't like it, do you? Oh well, I'll leave you alone.” Eri said as she interrupted my thoughts.  
“What is this called?” I asked.  
“What?” She asked.  
“The name of this drink,” I asked quietly.  
My voice doesn't seem to be working right.  
“It's candied lemon tea.” She said as she opened the door to leave.  
I mumbled the name of the drink. 

At dinner I tasted my food just like Eri said I should start doing. I noticed I seemed to like the taste of the cooked vegetables more than the sweet flavors of the desert. I might like savory flavors best. The water I had with it disappointed me since it has no flavor to it. I feel pity for it. A drink without flavor is like a human without personality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -post fanfics for a dead fandom- why is nobody reading it?  
> ... I'm always late to join fandoms so I'm used to it.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuri tried to get Eri to ride with him in the cab to school today. She insisted that it was unfair for her to ride comfortably to school with him while the rest of us rode the bus. She managed to duck out of there with Yeonho before the cab arrived to pick up Yuri. I left last today since I took my time while eating breakfast today.

I turned in the writing assignment. The language arts teacher read a piece of my work. She told me I was supposed to write a story not an argument against the prompt so she had to take off a few points. She did point out that the argument was well written and gave me a B-. Other than that nothing noteworthy was going on today. What do you write in a diary when nothing worth noting is happening? Eri manages to write every single day yet most days I can't think of a thing to write about. It must be because of my design. I silently curse Crobidoll as I get ready for my second to last class. 

“Hey Lance do you want to join one of these-”  
“I'm not interested.” I replied cutting Soi off.  
“What do you have there” Eri asked.  
“A list of clubs. Since Yeonho and ice lance are transfer students they probably haven't signed up.” Soi said.  
Soi hands a list to Yeonho and tried to hand one to me but I refused.  
“Eri. Hand this to Lance.” Soi whispered loudly handing her the other copy of the list. I can hear her and she isn't being sneaky at all.  
“Why me?” Eri asked.  
“Because you are the bridge. If you hand the list to him he won't throw it away.” Soi continued in her loud whisper.  
She is right though. If Eri hands me the list I cant toss it... at least not in front of her. Since I'm in the same class and live with her this could be difficult. Eri does as Soi said for her to and I took the paper just like soi said I would. She shouldn't exploit Eri to get me to join some stupid club. I look at the list as I overhear Soi explaining the list to Yeonho.  
“So there are a lot of ghost clubs. Since we are the only school in our area we get a lot of funding and these ghost clubs are exploiting. The real clubs have that little star next to them. It's a public secret. The ghost clubs use the money to fool around. The student government is a good example of a ghost club.” Soi explained.  
“Wait the student government is a ghost club? I thought they took care of school events!” Eri asked.  
“Yeah for a very short time in the year. However, discipline guides are always busy. Everyone else is just goofing off. You know what we do in the student council room? We play quarrycraft. But the president keeps stealing the vp’s rubies so things are getting tense.” she said.

Video games? They play video games. How pointless. I sigh. I don't think I will join any club. It would probably get in the way of homework. I would probably get home later too. I would also have to deal with other club members. Besides I'm not that good at anything other than classwork it seems.

“...hey umm… it's just my personal opinion but I think you would be great in the student government.” Eri said.  
What the hell does she mean?  
“... I mean it's your choice.” She added.  
“A personal opinion?” I asked hoping I clarified her confusion.  
“Oh, I was just telling you what I thought.”  
“Based on what?”  
“... Based on…. Well from what I noticed about your personality. You treat everyone the same and that's useful if you were to become a discipline guide who has to enforce the rules. You also do your best even if it's difficult. You are always responsible and finish every task given to you on time.” She answered. 

Where did she get all of this from? I don't have a personality yet she has managed to pull one out of thin air that perfectly describes me. She said I was fair hardworking and responsible. Nothing negative like boring, dull, or bland like I was expecting and she meant it. I felt my heart race.

“...if you put it that way… I guess it would make sense.” I replied trying to make sure my voice doesn't become quiet on it's own like the night she brought me the tea. It tends to do that when I’m embarrassed.  
“Yeah you would be great at it!” Eri smiled.

She does have a point. As a discipline guide, my duties will be carried out mostly during the morning so I will leave early every day which I can live with. Breakfast is the most hectic meal at home. I won't have to worry about when I should leave for school since I will be the first every day. The only downside would be I could accidentally wake up my idiot roommate while getting ready which I can live with since he has woken me up a few times in the middle of the night by kicking me while he sleeps.

The last class, unfortunately, was Yuri’s music class. I seriously doubt he actually knows anything about music and it's just wasting everyone's time with poetic nonsense. However today it felt even more ridiculous than usual. Yeonho who was staring out the window suddenly stood up and ran out of class.  
“He’d rather run away than spend another minute in this class,” I said half tempted to join him.  
“Well if you are an ignorant cherry boy you wouldn't understand the greatness of my class.” Yuri replied in defense.  
“He was probably enlightened by your words and ran out to share it with the world.” Soi suggested.  
No. Not a single person in the right mind would do that. Eri seemed worried about him but I feel better knowing his impressionable mind is far away from Yuri and his class.

Yeonho did not return even after Eri and I finished our cleaning duties. I overheard Eri talking with her friends about how worried she is. He may have left the classroom because of Yuri’s lesson but to not come back isn't like him. He could have turned back into a doll. Eri bolted out of the classroom. I guess she had the same thought. If it's true it won't be long before the rest of us turn back. I hope he is ok and most importantly still human.  
“Is she ok should we follow her?” Soi asked me.  
“I will follow her.” I replied.  
We can't let our secret get out even though they are Eri’s friends we can't trust them with this.  
“We can help too.” Shinbi offered.  
“I won't need it… something terrible could have happened.” I declined.  
“All the more reason for us to help!” Soi insisted.  
I appreciate their devotion to her but we just can't let them know. If Yeonho has returned to doll form it would scar them.  
“Just don't follow. I can handle this by myself.” I replied.  
“If you say so…” Shinbi said as I ran after Eri.

I caught up to Eri. She was out in front of the school with Tei and Red. She seemed frantic.  
“You shouldn't…. run off on your own like that!” I panted.  
“Lance…” Eri said and sighed with relief.  
“I cant believe yellow is missing commander! What if a villain has him?!” Red said.  
“Calm down both of you. He couldn't have gone far. When did he disappear?” Tei asked  
Good, it seems Eri has managed to tell them what's going on.  
“Two hours ago during Yuri’s class. He just go up and left without a word.” She explained.  
“We should spread out and search. I'll ask Yuri to look inside the school, lance you got the outside. Red and I will ask around to see if anyone has seen him.” Tei dictated.  
“I’ll help too!” Eri inisited.  
She is very emotional right now. She can't be of much help in this state. If the worst has happened and Yeonho is a doll once more, seeing him like that would destroy her.  
“It would be best if you head home.”  
“But I can't!”  
“Yeonho might have gone home or might be on his way someone should be there to greet him when he does.” Tei said trying to persuade Eri to head home.  
“But what if-”  
“If he isn't safe you could get hurt too. Go home and wait.” Tei commanded.  
Tears started to pour from Eri’s eyes.  
“D-don't cry!” Red yelled.  
Yelling that at someone will not stop them from crying. She was about to wipe her face on her uniform sleeve. Gross. I pulled out a tissue and offered it to her to stop her.  
“You should stop crying. Yeonho will not come back because you are crying.” I said trying to comfort her. I'm probably not very good at it but it's better than red’s attempt.  
“You are our owner. We all look to you as a leader of sorts. If you act like it's hopeless we will lose hope too. Look Yeonho is a smart boy he can't be-”  
“Lance is right.” Tei interrupted me. He must be feeling the same.  
“Sorry I guess I have gotten too emotional. But I want to help look too.” Eri replied.  
A cat started to rub up against Eris leg and was meowing loudly.  
“What is that?... Why is it screaming at us?” Red asked.  
Stupid Red doesn't even know what a cat is.  
“Strange. Feral cats tend to avoid people.” Tei said taking note of the cat.

Eri leaned down as if she was trying to pet the cat but it dashed away before she could even reach it. Eri darted after the cat and completely forgot about Yeonho. Red was confused but Tei told me to follow her. He didn't have to tell me twice. I tried to catch up with her but she had a pretty good head start and was faster than I expected. This isn't good. Why is she chasing a cat when we are looking for Yeonho? She finally stopped after running a few blocks. Thank goodness I was almost out of breath.

“You… really do whatever… you please!” I shouted hoping she rests a bit longer so I can catch up. She noticed I was running after her.  
“You... really are... a fast runner.” I panted.  
I stood next to her. I felt a sharp pain in my side and I remember red complaining about a similar pain. He called it a side stitch. Apparently you get it from exercising too hard.  
“Lance…”  
“What is it?”  
“That cat. From earlier. It's waiting for us.” Eri said as she pointed at the stray from earlier.  
“What? Oh! Uh-!?” I couldn't finish because Eri grabbed my wrist.  
“Hey! Look you just can't grab someone like this!” I protested but Eri ignored me and started running after the cat.

I felt my cheeks grow warm and I wanted to hide but Eri’s grip was tight. The cat leads us to a narrow and rather seedy looking alleyway. The cat was slowing down so we should catch up to it. Why are we following this cat?

“What is this place?” Eri asked as she looked around.  
“...when are you going to let go?” I asked as I tried to hide my embarrassment.  
“Huh?... Oh sorry.” Eri apologized.  
“Do all women blindly grab and run when they are in a hurry.” I said as I faced away from her to not only hide my redding face but to look for this cat.

Some of these shops in this alleyway are not the most welcoming in appearance. I think one of these shops is a bar and I don't want to know what the others are. Maybe this is where Yuri runs off to late at night. Eri is still looking for the cat but I thought she was worried about Yeonho. Chasing this cat will not help us find him. We slowly walked deeper down the alleyway, ever vigilant for signs of danger or that cat. Just as I was about to ask Eri if she remembered we need to find Yeonho, I heard a familiar voice talking to someone. We followed the voice and found Yeonho talking to the cat.

“I guess the cat was leading us to him.” I said happily to see that Yeonho was safe but mad that he worried us.  
“Master! Lance!” He greeted us.  
Eri started to tear up again and her knees shook like they wanted to buckle but she wouldn't let them.  
“Are you ok?” I asked her.  
She nodded.  
“Yeonho please don't disappear like that again! There are people who worry about you.” I scolded.  
“But this kitten was asking for help. He is looking for someone and I just wanted to help.” He explained.  
“With what?” I asked. What could a cat possibly need help with?  
“He… he is searching for his owner.” Yeonho replied.  
“Wait you understand cats?” Eri asked.  
“Yes, master I can understand all kinds of animals.” Yeonho replied.  
“But you disappeared to look for the cat's owner.” I sighed.  
“...I'm so sorry I just wanted to make sure he found them.” Yeonho said getting slightly emotional.  
“Did you find them?”  
“No… I…”  
“He has been abandoned then. Let the cat go and let's go back home. I don't want to waste time here.” I said.  
It's inevitable fact that if a thing wasn't up to par it will be abandoned. This cat is no exemption. It's not his fault. We can’t pick our owners.  
“B-but he wasn't abandoned…” Yeonho started.  
“I'm just glad you are ok.” Eri said.  
“can we forget about the cat and head back now? Will that be ok?” I asked.  
I just want to get out of this alleyway and this reminder of my fate.  
“Yes… I told him…” Yeonho replied.  
We left the alleyway and headed for home. 

It was already dark when we got back. Everyone else was home waiting for us. We updated Tei and red on Yeonho’s special talent and why he ran away. Yeonho saw the cat again and called it by name. The poor cat, unfortunately, was given a terrible name. It reminds me again how we are at the mercy of whoever owns us. Red and Yeonho didn't seem to understand that the cat’s name was a euphemism for… something unpleasant. They begged Eri to tell them but she was trying her hardest to get out of it. Yuri finally decided to tell them but I don't want Yeonho to know something like that. He is too innocent to hear such things. Red however picked up on the hidden meaning just by me wanting to cover Yeonho’s ears. He declared that he will ‘sing to purify our filthy minds’ when we got inside. Like hell, he will. If he so much as opens his mouth to sing he will eat my slipper.

Yeonho asked to keep the cat but Eri said no. She is right in that we don't have room or the funds for a pet. It would be best in the future for us to get a larger place to say but right now we don't know if we are even going to remain human for very long and even if this change is permanent there is no way Eri would give up her grandfather's place. Yuri complained about having to take a cab every day. It's not affordable to ride it every day and, just like Eri said, he really should get used to the bus. I don't like the bus myself but I don't have many options. 

We ordered something for dinner since everyone was too tired to cook. Not that I cook. I do help out by washing dishes but since I'm just starting noticing things like flavors I probably shouldn't. Yuri complained about the food being greasy but red and Yeonho seemed to enjoy the food. Eri ate in her room because she wanted to write in her diary. A lot happened today so I would understand why she would want to write everything down.

After I finished eating I walked outside. I'm worried about the cat. He knew the warmth of having an owner that dearly cared for him and even though they parted ways due to his owner dying he was still looking and hoping to find them. It reminds me of Eri and how she was when her grandfather died. She talked to me to ward of the loneliness and bought the others because I wasn’t enough. When Eri finally gets rid of me I will try not to be that pathetic. It will be harder now that I'm human. I should probably start calling it ‘kicking me out’ instead of ‘getting rid of’. Getting rid of reminds me of those crime mysteries shows Eri would watch while clutching us, scared someone would actually break in and get her. If I was to remain in touch with anyone would want to try to remain in touch with Yeonho. Someone has to make sure his head isn't being filled with nonsense. I heard the house door open and close. I turn around and see my owner.

“Huh... your out?” Eri asked.  
“...it's very late.” I replied hoping she would return back inside.  
“I know I couldn't sleep….”  
“I see.”  
“A lot happened today. Whew..” She said while stretching.  
“Yes.” I said hoping my short replies would clue her in that I wasn't in the mood to talk.  
She was quiet for a moment looking at the sky.  
“Welp since there are a lot of stars out tonight I should wish for that cat’s happiness.” She said with purpose, almost sounding like red when he talks about his justice warrior fantasies.  
“... You look pathetic.” I commented.  
“What? No one can see us. So why should I get embarrassed?” She said and immediately started to act embarrassed.  
I can't understand her.  
“I hope the cat is happy and I hope the cat lives a long and happy life with a new owner who lives a long life!” She shouted at the sky.  
I stared at her. This doesn't undo the fact the cat is all alone now. Just like Eri. And just like me when the time comes.  
“You think Yeonho will still wake me up tomorrow? Or do you think he thinks I'm mad at him?” She asked.  
I wouldn't know. I'm not Yeonho. It doesn't matter he would do anything for you if you only asked. When it was just the two of us on the shelf he told me about his old owner. About the abuse and neglect. I fear to go through what he has already gone through. Especially now that I can feel physical pain.  
“...how about school? Everything going ok?” She asked changing the subject.  
The school…. That reminds me.  
“... Um, about the club you suggested.” I started.  
“The student government?”  
“... I think it would be ok if I tried it out.”  
“Really?! You would be so good at it. I bet you would be good at anything you tried.” Eri beamed.

“...you’ve become quite the optimist recently.” I said.  
It's true. I haven't seen her smile this often. It's not a bad thing either.  
“Huh? When?” Eri asked.  
“Ever since we became humans.” I replied.  
It might have been a dream come true in some ways.  
“Come to think of it I've had you the longest…you probably remember grandpa since I got you while he was still alive. It's been lonely without him. It's probably why I started talking to you and bought other dolls.” she noted.  
She never told me that was why she bought the others. I assumed that she bought the others to one day replace me. That I would end up forgotten if she collected to many. I remember the anxiety I felt when she bought Yuri while Tei was being delivered. If she continued to buy dolls at that rate it wouldn't be long before I would be forgotten.

“When Yeonho disappeared earlier I was so scared. I thought he turned back into a doll!” Eri said.  
I thought so too. I thought it wouldn't be long before I turned back too.  
“It scared me so much. I shudder at the thought. But you were all dolls a couple of weeks ago and I just got used to having you guys around. I don't want you to turn back into dolls. I like having everyone around. I don't want things to go back the way they were….” She continued.  
I don't either. Even if you push me away as a human I can still do things for myself and learn so many things. As a doll, all I could do is sit on the shelf and wait for you. Unmoving. unfeeling. Now that I've seen what it is like to be human I don't want to be a doll ever again.

“Will you have to turn back into a doll one day?” Eri asked.  
She looked at me. Her eyes trembling. For her and the others, you can usually tell when they are upset. Her face has all the signs of worry. I don't want her to be upset. I place my hand on her cheek. I want her to be happy. I change the subject to something happier.

“Do you miss him?” I asked.  
“Yes, I miss him so much. I brought him, sweets, even when he was too sick to eat them, ….but I can't do that anymore. But with you and the other boys being human I can do it for you. When I brought you that tea that was the first time I was able to do that since grandpa died. I was so happy to say ‘I'll take this to go’...” Eri rambled.  
She was starting to cheer up. I'm glad. I rub her cheek gently. Her skin is quite soft. Normally she is the one holding my doll form in her hands but now I can move as I wish.  
“It is quite amazing to touch you like this. When I turn back into a doll I will no longer be able to. I can’t receive gifts. I can't tell you if I like something. I can't even talk to you.” I said.  
But I am human or as human as I can get. To turn back would be torture. I've seen too much of what the world has to offer. Before my world was so small. I don't want to go back and I don't want Eri to leave me. Her face grew bright red and she shook away my hand. Does she not like this?  
“What's wrong?”  
“L-lets go inside. it's cold.” She stammered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to try to stay a chapter or 2 ahead of what I post. Meaning I'm working on chapter 6 or starting chapter 7 by the time chapter 5 is up.
> 
> me: I cant figure out how to pronounce Yeonho's name. is it yeen-ho yee-no-ho  
> Lance: its yen-ho  
> me: nope... can't do it I'm just going to call him Yellow like Red from now on  
> Lance: Please don't...


	5. Chapter 5

There was a large black car parked outside this morning. I sighed looking at it. It must be Yuri’s. So this is how he will not have to take a cab. If I show up anywhere in a car like that I would surely be mobbed. Is Yuri just trying to draw as much attention as he can to himself? People would mistake us for celebrities like this. I signed up for the student government just in time. I don't care how hectic that bus ride gets I will never ride in that thing.

My guide duties were simple, stand at the gate and keep an eye out for trouble. When the bell rings I'm to herd anyone who is lingering outside of class. I watch as student entered and socialized in the schoolyard. I seemed to get a crowd of fans that watched me from the corner of my eye. They were not in my way so I let them do as they wish but it makes me uncomfortable. I noticed the long black car I saw in the driveway pull up as sure enough Eri and the other dolls were riding in it. There was a crowd outside of the car but unless they start to riot I can't break them up. Luckily, Eri was the last to get out well after the crowd disappeared. She dusted off her clothes and she noticed me standing at the gate. She pulled out her phone and shortly afterward my phone went off. I forgot Yuri gave the phone the night before since we might not see each other in the morning. I silenced it since I'm on duty. I will look at the text after school.

Math class was over. Eri looked like she was about to pass out. She pulled out her phone but looked disappointed. She shouldn't play with it during school. I know it's between classes but if a teacher caught her with it they will take it from her. Soi walked up to her and started to complain about classes. If you pay attention during class it wouldn't be that hard. Soi headed for Shinbi’s desk to grab the last member of their trio. Shinbi trudged to Eri’s desk and pointed at Yeonho.

“The chick” Shinbi said.  
Chick? Eri seemed confused too.  
“Look” she stated.

Yeonho was holding his textbook and looked distraught. Girls were surrounding him offering him comfort but Tei told him to not trust those girls. Their faces seemed sweet but the tone their voices revealed their true intent. Yeonho was paralyzed not knowing toaccept their help or run away. Lucky for him Soi intervened and dispersed the crowd. She asked him what made him so upset and he held up the math book. Eri opened it up and flipped through it. Yeonho reveals that he doesn't understand the work. I should probably tutor him but it may take up a lot of our time. I pull out my notes and try to figure out a study plan for him. I, however, was interrupted by another student snatching my book and shrieking about how I finished everything in my book. Suddenly my book was being passed around and everyone was flipping through it and praised me for finishing the book.

“There isn't a reason to praise me for this. Math is simple all you have to do is use the formula to get an answer so if you can't solve it you must be stupid.” I said as I retrieved my textbook and left the class.   
I hate having everyone watch me like I'm some kind of spectacle. The only reason I have finished everything in there is I don't have much else to occupy my time. It's sad not amazing. I remember back to the writing assignment where I did the assignment wrong but got a B on it. I was also late finishing that biology homework from when Mr. Yujin taught us anatomy. I saw our next period teacher enter the classroom and I followed him inside.

Lunch came around. I was sure to leave as fast as I could so I can get something before it got to chaotic. I managed to get something and was already eating before Eri made it through the line. She looked my way and I could tell she was looking for somewhere to sit. She took a few steps toward me but paused and looked around. Spacing out in the middle of the cafeteria. Sure enough someone bumped into her. She stumbled a bit but it made me jump up out of my chair. They apologize to each other but I wanted to make sure Eri was ok.

“Are you ok?... Don't space out where there are a lot of people.” I sighed.   
She looked upset with me for a second but I know she is in the wrong. I look at her plate and noticed the salad.  
“Is that your lunch?” I asked.  
“Yeah.” She replied.  
Good she is eating better. It could be because she hasn't been spending it on doll things lately. I'm glad. Even if she leaves for the showroom for clothes or furniture I always get scared that she will come home with another doll. I look back at my seat remembering I have my own lunch to eat.   
“Umm..” I started.  
Nobody sits at my table. It would be nice to have Eri sit with me. I can't seem to make the words come out of my mouth.  
“Nevermind.” I finally said giving up.  
I may not have much to talk about but it would be nice to hear her talk about anything really. I admit I'm starting to miss having her tell me about everything. I can feel the entire lunchroom staring at us and I wanted to hide. 

“There a huge cockroach!”   
“AHHH!? Where!?”

It was Soi. She gestured for Eri to go sit with her. I sighed. I missed my chance. I decided to continue eating and just ignore the lunchroom. I heard a chair being pulled out next to me. I look up to see a girl I haven't seen before now has sat next to me.   
“Hey Lance.” She purred.  
Go away. I don't know you.   
“Are you shy? How cute! You never eat with anyone, but I bet you are the type that super lonely.” She continued.  
Making assumptions? This is the first time she has even spoken to me. What is she basing this off of? I don't think I'm shy. I just don't have the energy to deal with tiresome people.  
“Oh you don't have to answer. I understand that you're shy since there are a lot of people here. We should just talk where we are alone. Just you and me. You like confident girls? What do you think about me?” The girl asked.  
I think you are annoying and cocky to sit here and make so many assumptions of a person you just spoke to for the first time mere seconds ago. I don't even want to look at you. You didn't even ask if you could sit here and quite honestly I wish you and all the girls like you would just leave me be. She went on about how great she was and started to sound more and more like Yuri with each word. I should ask her to leave.  
“That girl from earlier. She was pretty plain and boring. You have taste so you must have felt the same. I understand.” 

How dare you!? I slammed my hands on the table and stood up. Don't talk about Eri that way. She is my owner. You have no right to talk about someone as kind as her like that. I wanted to say but I could be in trouble for that.  
“I hate it when chatty people sit near me when I eat.” I settled with this statement.  
I need to cool off. I threw away what was left of my food and headed to the roof. I noticed Eri was watching me. Did she overhear everything? I wanted to apologize for the other girls behavior but she is the one who should apologize not me. I made it to the roof and leaned over the railing. 

It wasn't long after I heard the door to the roof open. If that girl followed me I swear….  
“Lance!”   
It was Eri.  
“What are you doing here?” I asked.  
She was panting.  
“Did you run here?”   
“Yeah I had something I wanted to say.” She replied.  
“Did I bother you in any way?” I asked.  
“That girl earlier… I think she was trying to be friendly. You were… to brutal towards her.” She replied.  
Which girl? I don't remember being too brutal towards anyone. Eri could tell by my confused face that I didn't know who she was talking about.  
“In the cafeteria. I think you embarrassed her too much… you are allowed to talk in the cafeteria it's not like the library.” Eri explained.  
“Oh you mean that girl who sat next to me.”  
Does that mean Eri overheard what she was saying. If she did she shouldn’t defend her like that.   
“You shouldn't care about her I don't like people like her by my side, and I only told her how I felt. She was very rude and I didn't like her talking about you-” I explained.   
I stopped myself. I almost gave away too much.  
“What were you saying?” Eri asked.  
“It's none of your business.” I said.  
She didn't seem to like that answer.  
“Well it's none if my business either.” I added.

It was quiet for a moment.

“Lance what I want to say is...you still have to be polite to other people. You know manners.” Eri said.  
“What are you talking about?” I asked.   
I honestly have no idea.   
“I'm saying you don't have to be so harsh and you have to be nicer to girls especially.”   
“... That's quite sexist.” I replied.  
“That's because girls are sensitive. We get upset over tiny things like… girls get upset if you don't say thanks when they offer you food or when you coldly refuse to help them in math. And when you ignore their texts-”  
“Did you say texts?” I interrupted.  
Is that why she was checking her phone every break? Was she waiting for a text? Probably from one of the other dolls. I bet it was Yuri or Red. Yuri would string Eri along like that and that red monkey would completely forget altogether.   
“Yeah if you don't reply it makes them sad and think you don't care.” Eri sounded kind of hurt.  
I will have to talk them about this later. They insists she get a new phone and you don't even text her back when she uses it. Idiots.  
“Don't take it the wrong way I don't actually care about those things!” Eri added.  
She say that but just a moment ago she looked upset.   
“What I'm actually worried about… you seem to build a wall around yourself. If you keep this up you may become a loner. Tei Yuri red Yeonho and I may be all the people you have. It's ok to take your time to make friends but you aren't going to make them if you aren't nice to others.” Eri pleaded.  
I get what she is saying. She has been alone for so long and she doesn't want me to end up like that. However I don't want to become attached to other people because I've seen how bad it hurts when they leave. I know they will leave shortly after they realize I have so little to offer.  
“I can live with that….but… if that is what you wish I will consider it.” I replied.  
Even though I am human I can't resist my design very much. I am designed to be whatever my owner wants me to be. If she wants me to be friendly I will have to try my hardest at it.   
“But what that girl said-... Nevermind I will try to use those so called ‘manners'. And… you can eat with me. I-if you are comfortable with it” I said.  
Eri looked shocked.   
“You hesitated earlier.” I added.  
The bell rang. Lunch is over.  
“We'll go in this way… I got the door.” I said showing manners like she asked.

After science class I noticed Soi with Eri's smartphone in her hand. That reminds me. I should figure out who isn't texting Eri. I found the phone isn't hard to use as Eri makes it out to be. I noticed I have a text. I was about to read it when someone noticed my phone. I silently waited for them to notice something else and I could finally check my text. 

It was from Eri. I feel so stupid. She was telling me I looked good doing my duties and wishing me luck. I turned off the screen as soon as I saw it. I can't believe it. I was the culprit all along. Her text was simple but it made me want to smile. I cover my mouth hoping nobody would notice me smiling over my phone. I remember what Eri said about not replying and with the next class about to start I quickly type a message back. She checked it right as the teacher was pulling out his book. She turned her head to look at me but I looked out the window. That was too close, but at least she won't be upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can understand why someone would think math is easy. Math isn't open to interpretation and the information doesn't become outdated. Most math work you are assigned is busywork to practice. It's not fun but simple when you think of it that way.


	6. Chapter 6

It's Sunday today so no school. Tei was gathering up everyone's clothes and giving them a wash. Yuri was taking forever in the bathroom as usual. I forgot to brush my hair after I bathed last night so my hair is a mess. I hate feeling all the mats and tangles. I knocked on the door of the bathroom all the guys share. I know Yuri is just playing at this point. 

“Hurry up will you.” I said knock on the door once more.  
“I figured out of all the boys here you would understand that perfection takes time since you take forever in here too..” Yuri replied.  
“I am not vain and narcissistic like you. I just have a lot of hair to deal with.”  
“If you are that impatient why no use Eris bathroom.” Yuri suggested.

He has a point. Since I wash at night and Eri is still asleep it should be no problem. Or at least that is what I thought. Since Eri is the only one to use this bathroom she has been pretty lax about keeping it straight. The door to the medicine cabinet was open, her beauty products were scattered across the counter around the sink and she didn't even pick up all her clothes. I pick up her shirt and underneath it was… her underwear. Naughty girl. I put it away and fix my hair just as I normally would. When I was finished I sent Eri a text reminding her that she doesn't live alone anymore.

Eri rushed out of her room a few minutes later. She was first confused why Red and Yeonho are in uniform but Tei informed her that he is washing everything else.  
“T-Tei… did you see too?” Eri asked.  
“See what?” He asked.  
Tei is only washing Red, Yuri, and Yeonho’s clothes. He doesn't trust them to wash their own things.  
“My.. Un-under-... Nevermind.” She replied.  
“Next time just put them straight into the laundry bin.” I stated.  
“L-Lance!” she yelled as her cheeks turned red.  
“I already saw everything. There is no need to get embarrassed.” I smiled.  
“But why are Yeonho and red wearing their uniforms?”

She changed the subject.  
“all of their other clothes are in the washing machine. They don't have a lot of outfits.” I repeated what Tei said earlier.  
“Still uniforms on the weekend? If you don't have clothes you should buy more.” Eri replied.  
Yuri does give us an allowance. I rather save mine for emergencies. Red spends his on junk food candy and toys. He leaves the wrappers wherever and I think he once he ate chips on my side of the bed so crumbs wouldn't be on his side.  
“What does it matter? We wear them almost every other day anyway? Don't we yellow?” Red asked.  
“Yeah, but we can't wear them to bed can we?” Yeonho replied.  
“Nope, you will get them all wrinkled up.” Eri said noting the wrinkles already on Yeonho uniform.  
“Do we have to sleep naked?” Yeonho asked.  
I won't sit on that couch ever again. Yeonho must have forgotten the rest of us share a bed. That would make the roommate situation unbearable. It's bad enough I have to see that red idiots face I can't imagine the rest of him.

Yuri came out of his room screaming. He is claiming there is an emergency. He accuses Tei of something but doesn't make it clear what he did. Eri tells him to calm down because Tei isn't a criminal. Tei then remarks that Yuri shouldn't stay up too late watching magic girl anime. Yuri gets mad and tells him to not change the subject. Yuri grabs Tei’s throat and demands to know where his clothes are. I would be more afraid if he wasn't shirtless with a facial mask on his face. It seems Tei and Yuri don't get along just like red and I don't get along. Tei told him they were in the bin and was planning on washing them after red’s and Yeonho’s clothes. Yuri retrieved his clothes said they are dry clean only. Only someone like Yuri would buy clothes you cant wash normally. 

“This is your fault Yuri.” Eri said.  
She is right. You could have taken them to be cleaned or you could have bought clothes that don't need as much maintenance.  
“What!? Darling! How could you say such a thing!? You are supposed to be on my side. Are we nothing?!” Yuri complained.  
Why would anyone want to?  
“Whatever takes off that mask then we will talk you look like a ghost with that thing on.” Eri stated unamused.  
“He does look like a ghost!” Red laughed.  
Eri is starting to stand up against Yuri and his ridiculous antics. Good, I can't stop him every time  
“Stop laughing cherry boy! Why are you wearing your uniforms?” Yuri asked still wearing the mask.  
“They are washing.” Red answered.  
“Ms. Tei is doing the laundry. But that doesn't explain why you are in uniform on the weekend.” Yuri asked.  
“It's the only thing we have left to wear.” Yeonho replied.  
“Yeah, we can't wear our doll clothes anymore so we don't have much choice.” Red explained.  
I miss some of my doll outfits and having Eri dress me. As a human, it's expected that I do that myself. I, of course, would never ask her to physically dress me as a human but sometimes I miss being a doll. I don't have to worry about my body getting dirty or my hair getting matted just because I forgot to brush it once.  
“I'm not saying wear doll clothes. I'm saying you should buy more human clothes…... Come to think of it I never seen anyone but me shop for human clothes.” Yuri said.  
Yuri proceeded to go on some rant about how he is some kind of expert on all things fashion. I tuned him out. 

“Alright get dresses, my dear. We are going to the mall.” Yuri announced.  
“What for?” Eri asked.  
“What do you think? To buy clothes for these boys. I was going to buy myself a new suit anyway.” Yuri replied.  
“Clothes for us? Why?” Red asked.  
“Do I have a choice? It's harmful to my beautiful eyes to see this every weekend. And I bet with Tei being the hysterical momma he is, was trying to sabotage with me by washing my clothes. I can sense he is jealous of my beautiful fashionable- ow!”  
I saw a slipper hit the back of his head. It wasn't mine this time. Tei hit him a lot harder than I would have.  
“Who are you calling a hysterical mother?” Tei asked.  
“Such sharp hearing… whatever I am feeling merciful today and I will forgive you just this once since you have plenty of housework to do.” Yuri said.  
“I think we should recycle him.” Tei said as he glared at Yuri.  
Eri nodded. It would be quieter without him around so I am definitely for it.  
“Ugh you are all so cold. Now, darling get ready I will see you in the living room in 30 minutes.” Yuri said as he entered his room.  
“Do you even have enough money?” Eri asked.  
“Money? Don't worry about such trivial things, honey.” Yuri said as he waved a black credit card through the crack in his door. According to him, it's an unlimited card that will let you buy anything. It seems too good to be true so I assume it will come back to haunt him eventually.

“We should make a date out of it! I've wanted to dress you up for a while now. First, we should try some lingerie with lots of-”  
“If you want to waste money I will join you out of pity.” I interrupted loudly.  
You shouldn't go with a girl to buy that sort of thing and lace isn't Eri’s style. Besides where and when would she need such an outfit? I should keep a close eye on Yuri. Everyone chimed in about wanting to go shopping. Yuri insisted that he was planning on just taking Eri but everyone else was too excited. 

We reached the store. It was crowded like I expected. Red looked around in amazement.  
“Wow, this place is so big! This will be our second headquarters from now on!” He shouted.  
“If the mall is your headquarters does that make all the shoppers intruders?” I asked.  
A base would need to be secure and with so many people coming in and out it would be hard to maintain it.  
“Today… is a sale day.” Eri said as she glanced across the store  
“Food…” Yeonho said as he saw some food shops.  
“So a lot of people are here for the sale then.” Tei said.  
“If I'd known it was this crowded I wouldn't have come.” I noted the crowd of people.

Red found a toy sword and started swinging it around. I want to leave this group. I can feel everyone staring at us. I want to just walk away from this group and pretend I don't know any of them. I wander off to look at the fountain in the store. The fountain is quite pretty and the sound of the water is soothing. I noticed tons of coins sitting on the bottom of the fountain. Why are people throwing their money into the water? I watch a kid from the other side toss a coin into the water, and tell a boy near identical in appearance that he wishes for a rocket ship so he can fly to the moon. So you toss coins in to make a wish. I hope whatever water deity you petitioned grands your wish but it is a bit unrealistic.

“What are you going to do? Everyone else is going their own way.” Eri asked as she joined me next to the fountain.  
“I think I will go to the rest area on the 8th floor. I'll stay there until everyone is done shopping.” I replied.  
“You aren't going to buy clothes?”  
“No. I didn't come here to buy clothes.” I answered.  
I came here to make sure Yuri doesn't try anything. Seeing that he is thinking more about himself than Eri at the moment I think it is safe.  
“Darling what are you planning on doing?” Yuri asked.  
“I think I'll join Lance.” Eri said.  
Me? Wait why? I'm not going to do anything other than stare at the fountain. She would have more fun following Red or Yeonho. If she went with Tei she could pick out a nice book to read.  
“Oh? What a shame. I wanted to buy you something.” Yuri moped  
“I told you I'm fine. Don't go spending too much since that card has someone else's money on it.” Eri warned.  
“Don't worry about that. I have common sense you know.” Yuri replied.  
Really I can't name a single time where Yuri has shown any.  
“You will only get bored if you are with me.” I warned Eri.  
There is no telling how long everyone else will be. We could be up there for hours.  
“That's not true… I want to relax and take my time anyways.” Eri smiled.  
She doesn't have to make up a lie to spare my feelings. Best she just goes with me for now and find that out for herself.  
Red grabbed Yeonho and shouted something about weapon shopping and getting food to eat. Yeonho looks scared and I felt bad for him. Having to deal with Red would tire anyone out. 

“Lance, are you going to stay at the rest area the whole time?” Tei asked.  
“I refuse to be stuck in a crowded place.” I replied.  
“Alright just don't bore the person you are with.” Tei said.  
I know he is telling the truth but it hurts to hear other people say it. He knows I worry about being boring to others and he is smart enough to not bring it up.  
“Don't worry about me, I'll be fine.” Eri said.  
Tei glared at her. What is he trying to do?  
“I will be at the bookstore, if you need me.” Tei said.  
“You aren't shopping for clothes?” Yuri asked.  
“Don't worry I'm just going to the bookstore first. Since Yuri has a magic card I should get at least three pairs.” Tei said as he headed off to the bookstore.  
“Darling… that guy is wasting money just because it isn't his.” Yuri said as soon as Tei was out of sight.  
“Tei washes and cooks and takes care of most of the housework he deserves it.” Eri replied.  
“Isn't that discriminating?! You aren't interested in him, are you? Boys that say one thing and do another are very dangerous you know. Do you even know how perverse he is? FYI, a man who is the same inside and out are the best.” Yuri explained.

I better leave before he gets started rambling about something pointless.  
“I'll be off then.” I said as I walked away.  
“Lance wait for me!” Eri called out to me.

It's so crowded here. As we were getting onto the escalator someone bumped into Eri and she nearly fell onto me. I grab onto her and help her regain her balance. Is she normally this clumsy?  
“You should be more careful. Really… I can't relax a single moment.” I complained.  
“S-sorry and thanks…” Eri said as she adjusted herself so she could stand properly. I don't let go until I am certain she won't fall over. She should be careful in crowded areas since not everyone is aware of their surroundings. It took forever to finally reach the 8th floor. Eri followed me as we sat at a bench near the fountain. This fountain is larger and more intricate than the one inside and makes a louder sound as well. I stare at it and listen to the sound.

“Are you sure you don't need more clothes?” Eri asked.  
“I am not interested.” I replied.  
I don't have a style of clothing I would prefer to wear. I don't have a preference when it comes to clothing. I don't have a sense of style. I don't even know where to start.  
“I wanted to pick you out some clothes. Such a shame you're not interested.” She pouted.  
“Don't mind me. You should go enjoy yourself.” I insisted.  
“What?”  
“...I don't want to bore you.” I replied.  
“No, it's nothing like that.” She insisted.  
She should be down there enjoying herself. Yuri just offered to buy her whatever she wanted and instead of taking up his offer she is up here with me staring at the fountain. 

“Hey I'm craving something sweet. Do you want anything? I heard the strawberry chocolate ice cream is really good.” Eri said breaking the silence.  
“...When did you hear that? You really seem to like sweets. Do you even keep track of your calorie intake?” I asked.  
“Don't talk about calories! That word is taboo to a girl!” Eri scolded.  
“..Oh” I winced.  
I didn't mean to upset her.  
“... I was too harsh wasn't I?” I asked.  
Being harsh and boring her. Today just isn't my day.  
“Well you don't eat ice cream because of the calories you eat it because it's good.” Eri said.  
“...ok. Wait here.” I said.  
“What?”  
I'll get her some the ice cream. It's the least I can do.  
“Wait are you getting the ice cream. I'll get my wallet.” Eri called out.  
“It's fine. Stay here so you don't get shoved around.” I replied. 

She is low on money since it's the end of the month. I have plenty since I never spent any of the allowance Yuri gives me. I return and hand the cup of ice cream to Eri.  
“Thanks but what about you?” Eri said noticing I only have one.  
“I am fine.” I replied.  
I listen to the fountain. Eri scooped up some ice cream into her mouth.  
“Wow, this is really good. No wonder why it's popular. Lance wants to try some?” She asked.  
“I don't like sweet things.” I replied.  
I don't. Most sweets have a strong and offensive flavor.  
“Just try a spoonful. Here try it.” She said as she scooped some up with her spoon at pointed it at me.  
What is she doing? She doesn't expect me to share the same spoon as her?  
“Say ahhh!” She said with a smile.  
Yes... she does.  
“...what?” I asked.  
“Ahhhh!” She repeated but louder.  
I'm not putting that in my mouth. Couples share food that way. We are not a couple and I don't want someone to feed me.  
“I-I'm fine.” I replied.  
“Why? This is really good! You'll like it too! It's not that sweet.” She whined.  
It's not the ice cream it's the spoon. She’s already used it. I should get another one.  
“Hey! come on! Open!” She said as she shoved the spoon in my face. Does she really want me to try the ice cream that badly?  
“There is only one spoon…. Wait a minute.” I said as I stood up.  
“Wait where are you going?”  
“To get a spoon.” I replied.  
She wants me to try the ice cream this badly then I should get my own spoon.  
“Why? I have one right here. Just give it back.” she said  
She is planning to continue using the same spoon after me!? What is she thinking? She probably isn't as usual.  
“No.”  
As a human, I can refuse to do things that make me uncomfortable. The thought of sharing a spoon is making me nervous.  
“Oh, you want more than just a spoonful? You can have as much ice cream as you want. You did buy it after all.” Eri assumed.  
She still thinks it's the ice cream itself.  
“It's not that.”  
“Huh?”  
“The spoon…. You've used it… that's an indirect kiss.” I clarified but im not sure if she heard me since my voice faded out like it always does when i get nervous.  
“What did you say? I couldn't hear you over the fountain.” She asked.  
I can't repeat myself.  
“Nothing. I am fine.”  
She didn't seem to like that answer.  
“Why you change your mind?” She asked.  
“Just eat it by yourself.” I replied.  
She won't let me get another spoon so I won't try any.

I sat back down next to Eri. She is being really tiresome today. Normally she isn't this insistent. I felt a hand touch my chin and the next thing I knew Eri has shoved a spoonful of the ice cream in my mouth. She let go of me and the spoon and I remained still in complete shock. Did she really just force it into my mouth?  
“See it's good isn't it?” She smiled triumphantly.  
I can't believe she just did that! I didn't tell her she could feed me the ice cream yet she did it anyway. The shock was starting to wear off and it was slowly being replaced with embarrassment. My heart was racing and I can feel my cheeks growing hot. Eri finally removed the spoon from my mouth.  
“You are so-!” I started.  
“I-I'm sorry. Are you ok? Your face is red.” Eri apologized.  
No, I'm not ok. My stupid owner just forced me to share a spoon with her!  
“... I'm going to go crazy.” I mumble to myself.  
“Huh?”  
“It's nothing.” I replied.

Luckily she ate the rest of it by herself. She asked me if I remember her grandfather. I nodded. I remember everything. I remember her crying after he died. I remember her being so lonely that she started talking to me like I was a person. She said being around me reminded her of him. She told me of a time where she got lost at the store and would hold his hand from that point on so she wouldn't lose him. I like hearing her tell me about her memories. I could listen to her forever. Does she have any memories like that of me? Well if she does it would probably be of me as a doll. That gives me an idea. I grab Eri’s wrist.  
“Lance?” Eri asked.  
“I've changed my mind.” I replied.

I lead her down to the floor with the men's clothes. She looked confused.  
“Why are we here?”  
“To buy clothes.” I replied.  
She liked dressing me up as a doll and I liked anything she put on me. I liked it because she was thinking of me when she put it on me.  
“What really!?” Eri asked excitedly.  
“Yes but I don't know much about clothes so you will have to pick them out for me.” I lied.  
I want her to pick them out because it will be just like I was when I was a doll.  
“Me? Can I?” she smiled.  
“Do you think I am joking?” I asked.  
She looked like she was about to dart for the nearest clothing rack but stopped herself.  
“Okay. All those years of playing dress-up with dolls will finally pay off! What kind of look do you want? Do you have anything in mind?” Eri beamed.  
I pretended to give it some thought.  
“Anything you pick will be fine with me. Choose as you please.” I answered.  
“You sure you want me to? I really will pick whatever I want.” Eri warned.  
“That's fine. Go ahead. Whatever you choose I will like it… even the lemon-…. Nevermind.”  
I want to tell her more than what my stupid human body will let me say. Emotions are hard and they get in the way.  
“Well since you got me that ice cream I will try my best. Let's go!” Eri said as she started to rummage through a rack.

Eri picked out a couple of things. A store clerk came up and started suggesting things to Eri as well. I wanted Eri to pick things out not her. She was moving from one rack to the next like they would disappear if she didn't get to them fast enough. She handed me a few outfits and told me to try them on. I guess it won't be exactly like when I was a doll. As a human, I am expected to dress myself. Now that I think about it it's probably best if she didn't dress my human body. I entered the room and started to change.  
“You two look so cute together.” The clerk said.  
“Sorry?” Eri replied.  
“I mean you and your boyfriend.” The clerk giggled.  
“Oh no no no! He is just my friend!” Eri corrected her.  
Not again! I felt my cheeks getting hot again. I had to take a few deep breaths before I exit the dressing room. Eri and the clerk gasped. The clerk went on and on about how good I looked in this outfit. She was about to adjust something and I told her to not touch me. I don't care if she is trying to make a sale I want to be left alone. She left to help another customer leaving me and Eri to try on the rest. Eri decided on a couple of outfits and I called Yuri so he can pay. When he arrived he didn't even say hello and started to flirt with the saleswoman. Eri demanded he hand over his wallet so she can pay for everything and he handed it to her.

When we got back Yuri asked to see everyone's receipts. He glanced over them and screamed. He shouted at Tei and asked why his clothes cost so much. Tei got designer clothes that were not on sale it seems. Red got some expensive running shoes because Tei told him to. Red said he needs it for training because a ‘justice warrior’ need to have muscles. He looked at my receipt and got even more furious.  
“What?! That's too many zeros? Lance, I trusted you yet you spent the most!? You got a winter coat too?” Yuri shouted.  
Eri is at fault for this. She picked all my clothes out. However, it's not her fault Yuri gave us free rein to buy whatever we wanted.  
“I only got what match my outfits. You told us we could by whatever we wanted oh HONEST and CONFIDENT one.” I reminded him.  
“Say whatever you want! It's all my fault. I was such a fool to let you guys waste money and time that could have been spending on a lovely lady!” He yelled as he tore up the receipts and stormed off to his room.  
“He must be really mad…” Eri said.  
“Leave him. This will teach him to be careful about his money. He'll come out when he is hungry.” Tei said.  
“What I don't get is why he is getting mad at us. Yuri bought more than any of us.” Red said.  
For once I can agree with him. Yuri had to make two trips to carry everything from the limo into the house because he bought that much.  
“It's probably because he bought that for himself with his money.” Eri replied.  
She then checked to make sure Yeonho bought enough to wear. He listed off some things and Eri rewarded him by petting his hair.

I took my things into my room and started to put them away. I should thank Eri, but she is already in her room. I don't want to bother her and if I was to thank her in person I'm not sure if the words would come out. I heard my roommates phone go off 3 times in a row. The phone. I could text her. I sent her a message.  
[Thank you for choosing my clothes] I typed into the phone then hit send.  
There that should do it. I waited for her reply. She is probably writing in her diary right now. My phone beeped letting my know I have a message.  
[No problem. Let's go to Banjul together soon for that lemon tea] she replied.  
I would like that very much.  
[Alright] I typed into my phone.  
I feel light. Like a feather. She remembered the tea. I would like to go with her and enjoy that with her. 

Red opened the door to our room.  
“Lance. Put on some of your new clothes! The heroine wants us to take pictures of us.” Red said.  
“I will in a second.” I replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: You know sharing a spoon isn't that big of a deal  
> Lance: yeah but you have had boyfriends to share it with. You still wouldn't do that to a friend.  
> me: actually I would. I remember drinking a new limited edition soda after a stranger in highschool  
> Lance: WHY?!  
> me: Because the soda tasted bad.  
> Lance: That's not... you know what I don't want to know


	7. Chapter 7

I am in a display case in the showroom. How did I get in here? How did I get back into my doll body? I can move just like I could as a human but when I tried to escape I couldn't get out. Outside I could see a sales clerk pull out different dolls for Eri. I banged on the glass and Eri looked at me. I couldn't hear Eri’s voice but she must have asked the sales clerk about me.  
“Oh that's just Lance. We didn't give him a personality so don't bother with him.” I could hear the sales clerk loud and clear. She duck under the counter and pulled out three other dolls. She gushed about the stories for each doll. Tei the sophisticated limited edition older brother, Yuri the sexy and mature drummer, and finally Yeonho the doll made to arouse maternal instincts in the girls that would buy him. Eri pointed to the display where I was locked away but the sales clerk dismissed her. She then pulled out a poster that advertised the release of Red. Eri bought the other dolls and the poster and was heading out the door. I banged on the glass trying to get her attention but I couldn't get her to notice me. I felt my joints tighten and soon became stiff. My body wouldn’t move like before and was reverting back to standing up against the stand. 

I jolted awake and felt the bed shake. I check my hands. They were still flesh and blood and had no visible joints. What was that? It felt so real but yet it wasn't.  
“....a dream?” I questioned no one.  
“Go back to sleep, you silver headed jerk…” Red groaned.  
So that wasn't real and I'm still human. I couldn't fall back to sleep so I got up and turned on a lamp. My roommate groaned but I ignored him. I did some studying until it was time to get up. 

I was spacing out during my duties when I got a text from Eri. She wished me good luck. I might need it today since I hardly slept. I like this phone. It makes it easier to talk with Eri and say what I want to without having to worry about my nerves. I wonder if she texts the others as much as we do. I know Reds phone is always beeping every few minutes and Yuri is always on his.

Math class was next. I noticed Eri was having trouble staying awake and I was trying my best to make sure I didn't look as tired as I felt.  
“Ugh! I can't understand this problem…. Lance you should help me with it. I feel like the teacher will call on me for sure. I cant solve this by myself.” A classmate whined to me.  
I remember Eri said I need to use manners but dammit I do not have the patience for this.  
“How pathetic. This part is wrong. This step is redundant. Did you even use the right formula? Did you even look at these red boxes in your textbook because it says what formula to use. They aren't there just for decoration. This is the parabolic equation so when you graph it the equation will make a u shape. Please tell me you at least know what a graph is.” I started.  
She nodded nervously.  
“Well it doesn't look like it. Well have to go back to the last unit where we were graphing lines then. The x axis is for the number you put in the equation and the y axis shows the output.” I continued.  
She slowly seemed to ease away from me. I thought she wanted my help. 

The discipline guides were having a meeting after school the president of the student government wanted to inform everyone that with the school festival coming up we would need people to help organize and plan the event. I was standing at the gate on duty since the guides who normally watch during the afternoon are in the meeting and I can be filled in quickly. Eri was leaving school with her friends. Soi pointed to me in a indiscreet manner.  
“what a chance lets get him to go with us to Banjul.” I heard the loud class president faintly over the crowd.  
Next thing I know Eri is waved and me and called out to me. What is she doing?  
“We are going to Banjul want to come with? We could get that lemon tea.” Eri shouted.  
I didn't say anything I was tired from a long day and I didn't want to go if her friends were going. I would just sit there in silence as they all talked about gossip or something as equally pointless.  
“Me, Soi, Shinbi, and you. Lets all go together.” She said pointing to each person as she said their name.  
I knew it. I’m sure I will just suck the life out of what could be a fun get together. Besides I still have my duties I need to finish.  
“If you don't want to it's fine. I just wanted to ask because i wanted you to come along.” She added.  
I didn't reply. I am exhausted from that terrible dream keeping me up and staying up all through school. I decided I will finish my duties and make my mind up one I'm finished.

After my duties I saw the sign-up sheet for festival coordinators. I didn't think too much about it and wrote my name in. Coordinating a festival to make sure it runs smoothly isn't fun but necessary for everyone else to have fun. With this I also have some say into what happens during the festival. I know Eri will probably have nothing to do since she isn't in a club but I doubt she will want to hang around me the whole day.

I felt pretty good so I used a map app on my phone to find the cafe Eri was talking about. I followed the directions and soon I was outside the cafe. I opened the door and entered the shop and could smell nothing but tea and coffee. It's a nice smell i look around at the tables.  
“I-ice prince! What is he doing here? Oh god, two hot boys right in front of my eyes! Today is my day!” Soi swooned as soon as she saw me.  
“Oh Lance? You are here by yourself?” Tei asked.  
I ignored then as I tried to find Eri.  
“What are you doing here?... You looking for someone?” Tei asked.  
Is it that obvious?  
“I never said I was looking for someone. Don't get any ideas.” I replied.  
“Lance! What are you doing here? Is you're meeting over?” Soi asked.  
“The meeting ended well… it's just that…” my voice trailed off. I was trying really hard this time to make sure it doesn't give out on me.  
“She headed back to the classroom. She lost her phone. She'll be back as soon as she finds it.” Shinbi answered a question I never even asked.  
“The classroom?” I asked to clarify.  
“Did she go alone?” Tei asked.  
“At this hour?”  
It's going to be dark soon. It's dangerous!  
Soi said something but I was too caught up in my own worry to fully comprehend it.  
“When did she leave?” I demanded. This isn't a time to rattle on about stupid things.  
“Ughhh!!! Why are you asking the same thing? She left five minutes ago. Happy? Now I'll take your twinter ID’s as payment.” Soi finally answered.  
Twinter? What is that even. Eri has a thumblr but I don't think they are the same thing.  
“I have to go.” I excused myself.  
“I'll go with you.” Tei added.  
I glared at Tei. He knows he should be here doing his duties. I also know he likes Eri. All of her dolls do but I just have a bad feeling about Tei being with her. Besides he can't just leave his job like that.  
“I should tell Zion I'm clocking out.” Tei said as he looked around for someone.  
“Aren't you busy?” I asked.  
“No today has been pretty relaxed.” Tei replied.  
I hope he is kidding. This place is packed.  
“The cafe looks full to me. And there is a customer on your right waiting for you to take their order.” I said as I pointed to my left.  
“Woah calm down it's not even dark out yet! No need to get your panties in a wad.” Soi said.  
“You are both worrying too much.” Shinbi agreed.  
They know Eri right? She would Probably search all evening and not even think to go back home until after the sun has set. Tei didn't seem to want to back down and just do his job. If he wanted to be able to run off whenever he pleased he shouldn't have taken this job to begin with.

“Hey I don't mean to sound rude but I overheard you say your friend went to the academy by herself. I remember hearing that a ghost roams the halls at night. It's normally seen using it's ghost powers to make the skeleton model dance and-” Tei’s co-worker was cut off before he could finish his story by the manager telling him to get back to work. The manager apologized and asked Tei where the tea leaves he told him to pick up.  
“You look busy.” I said.  
“I have no choice then… Lance go look for her. I have things I... need to do here.” Tei sighed in defeat.

Before I left I went to the manager and ordered some of the tea Eri gave me a few days ago. I doubt she was able to enjoy any before she ran off to go get her phone. I don't know why but I feel like I should hurry. I don't believe that a ghost is wandering around the school but instead someone pulling a prank. If the prankster got ahold of Eri and did anything to her I swear. 

I made it to the school. I decided I should start with our classroom first then move onto other rooms. I ran down the hallway and opened the door.  
“Lance?” Eri asked.  
Thank goodness she is ok. She looked like she was sitting at her desk taking a break from looking.  
“What are you doing here?” She was surprised to see me.  
I didn't answer right away. I pulled up a chair and caught my breath. I must look like a mess from running most of the way here.  
“To get you… I came to get you.” I replied.  
“What for? I know my way back. What do you have with you?” She asked.  
I put the bag that contained the tea on the desk. I'm glad I'm the one who got to bring her something this time. I don't know what else she likes but maybe this tea will remind her of something fond of me. I wonder if she even realizes how much what she does even mean to me. If she was to finally get rid of me these memories will be all I have. 

“Did you find it?” I asked breaking the silence.  
“What?”  
“What you were looking for?” I reminded her.  
“Oh! My phone? How did you know I lost it?” Eri asked.  
“Your friends told me.” I replied.  
“Oh well I looked everywhere but I couldn't find it. There where photos of you in your new clothes on it too.” Eri moped.  
“There is no need to be sad. You can just get a new one.” I replied.  
There is always a replacement. It shouldn't be that hard to get a new phone. There are in plenty of stores and are probably mass produced just like me.  
“No... i don't want to.” Eri continued to mope.  
She already threw out her flip phone. Is she planning on just not having a phone? She can't go without one.  
“You can get a new one. Ask Yuri. I'm sure you can try out a different model if you didn't like that one.” I said as I felt a lump grow in my throat.  
There is even a different brand the S-phone makes smartphones too.  
“There is no need to be sad. Replacements… are plentiful…. Maybe… you'll find something better.” I continued.  
I couldn't look at her right now. Maybe this will help her realize that a doll like me finally needs to be replaced. 

“I dropped it once and the screen cracked a little.” Eri said.  
“Then good.” I replied.  
Damaged goods should not be kept. Of course this is different if the goods had value.  
“No that's not it. I like that is was cracked.” She said.  
“I don't understand.” I replied.  
“I'm not sure how to explain it, but I like it. I got it when Soi and I were playing around and I dropped it. I also have a few memories attached to that phone. Like when Yuri forced me to take it and Soi teaching me how go use it, and taking pictures of you in the new clothes. I remember my finger slipping and it took 12 pictures of Yeonho in his pajamas. I got used to it I guess. I'm also happy we all have the same phone.” Eri said.  
I still don't understand. I heard the S-phone has more storage for pictures. The Yeonho model is kind and caring. The Yuri model will satisfy any woman. The Tei model is a sophisticated older brother. The Red model is the only one that exist and is exciting and is a lot better than me.

“When you lose something that contains memories… you get this void in your heart that you can't replace with anything else. I guess the only good this about losing it is I didn't have it that long… I guess I could get a new one and get used to that, but I'm still upset right now.” Eri said.  
Memories make an item have more value? But that doesn't change if an item wasn't worth remembering. A smartphone was useful and she used it every day. I know because we texted each other frequently. And the length of time seems to be related to that as well since there are more chances to develop memories.  
“I'm curious… how many memories do you have of a thing like me?” I asked.  
Eri looked shocked and confused.  
“How many are there?” I asked again.  
I want to know. No I have to know. Eri thought for a moment.

“I don't know... how to answer that Lance.” She finally replied.  
“If you lost me, would the sadness you feel depend on the number of memories?” I asked being more honest about what I want to know.

“DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!” Eri shouted.

“What do you mean if I lost you...why are you saying things like that!?” Eri was getting emotional.  
I upsetted her again.  
“Please don't say things like that! Just imagining it makes me so sad.” She said as her eyes started to tear up.  
“...don't cry” I begged her.  
“I'm not crying!” She sobbed.  
She was about to dry her eyes with her hands. I moved them away and pulled her into a hug.  
“L-Lance!?”  
“You are impossible to figure out. Why are you getting upset over losing something when there are so many replacements. Not only for your phone but ...for me as well” I said.  
“Don't say that!” Eri shouted back  
“I will stop. I don't want to make you upset.” I said.  
But I know it's true. Eri is in denial to think otherwise. No matter how many memories I have attached to me I'm sure others have even more. 

“I was thinking about you disappearing all of sudden-”  
“Stop.” I cut her off.  
She is just going to make herself more upset. I'm not worth crying over like this. Maybe if I was to disappear she will finally see that there is better out there. I hold Eri tightly knowing if I let go now I will see her tearstained face. I shouldn't make my precious owner cry.  
“I'm sorry, for making you think about that.” I apologized.  
“I cant even compare losing you to losing a phone… stupid!” Eri said.

“Oh right…. Take this” I remembered I brought Eri tea from Banjul. I hope it's not too cold.  
“Wait this is… you went to Banjul?” Eri asked.  
I handed her the cup filled with tea. She thanked me as she took a sip.  
“I also have something filled with memories. This lemon tea… I never had a favorite drink until now.You are my one and only owner who gives me memories… and a personality. So don't worry about your phone. I will find it. You're thing is waiting for it's owner somewhere” I said.

We looked for a little longer but it was getting late. We headed home and reached it as the sun finally set. I collapsed into bed as soon and I walked in the door. I didn't realize I was this tired. I vowed I would leave early to find Eri's phone. 

I skipped my discipline guide duties. I started calling the phone like crazy hoping someone hears it and picks it up. I walked up and down the halls. Nobody is picking up so I don't think it was stolen. I pass by the nurse’s office continuing my constant calling as I hope to hear a ring. The nurse bursted out the door with a wastebasket.

“You! Boy with the perfect bones. Take this noisey trash out!” Mr Yujin demanded.  
“I'm sorry but I can't do that right now I'm looking for a phone.” I replied.  
Did he say the trash was noisey? This nurse is crazy. I call Eris phone again and the wastebasket rang.  
“Please get it out now! Beatrice and I can't enjoy breakfast together with it constantly playing the same tune!”  
I look inside and sure enough there was Eris phone. I took the phone out of the waste basket and returned it to the school nurse.  
“There was a cellphone in here. Why are you throwing it away?” I asked.  
“I found it caught in some ribs on Gina. She was left with it there all night and couldn't breathe.” The nurse replied.  
I shook my head and walked off with the phone.  
“Lets return you to your owner.” I said to the phone.

I deleted the record of all the calls I made to her phone. I don't want her to freak out when she checks it and sees 20 missed calls from me. I wiped off the phone and I head off to class. I notice Eri was here but she didn't notice me. I walk up from behind her and dangle the phone in front of her face.  
“This is your phone right? I found it. Don't lose it again.” I said.  
“Th-thanks but where was it?” She asked.  
“The infirmary.” I sighed.  
“What was it doing there?”  
“The nurse said it was stuck in the ribs of a model. He threw it in the wastebasket.” I replied.  
“How did you think to look there? I didn't even think of looking there.”Eri asked.  
“I was just passing by the infirmary. COINCIDENTALLY.” I replied.  
“Oh really…” She laughed nervously.  
She didn't pick up on it. Is she dense?  
“You are so slow.” I said.  
“What do you mean?” She asked.  
I didn't answer her. I smiled. A part of me is happy she didn't know I was searching everywhere for that phone. She looks cute when she is dumbfounded but I will never admit it.  
“I'm thankful that you are slow.” I said.  
She still looks confused.  
“Again that stupid face.” I smiled.  
She is starting to get upset with me. She put her hands on her hips.  
“What do you mean!? You have to tell me.” She demanded.  
“No… no I don't.” I replied as I sat down in my seat.

She checked her phone shortly after getting it. I knew deleting those calls was a good idea. I got a text from her saying thank you. I should stop myself. Becoming close like this will only make it harder for her when she does get rid of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: If I lost my phone I would want it back too. not for the memories but because I really cant afford a new one.  
> Lance: You don't get sentimental about things?  
> Me: No I do, but its normally gifts and collectibles that I get attached to.  
> Lance: But would you be upset at loosing a rare collectible as you would a common?  
> Me: hmmm... well I honestly don't know the rarity of my collectibles since they are grab bag and you get one at random. they are also based on a show I watch so I guess I would be more attached to the ones I know by name and the ones that I think look the coolest/cutest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating sooner I have a lot on my plate right now.

Everyone was sitting on the couch in the living room watching a Nisney movie Yeonho suggested. When it was over Eri asked what each of us will be doing for the school festival. Yeonho will be reading fortunes. Tei’s class is having a cafe and red will be starring in a play.  
“What about you lance what are you doing?” Eri asked.  
“I signed up to be a festival conductor. It's not much different from my discipline guide duties.” I replied.  
“BORING! You have to be on a stage if you are going to be in the festival!” Red shouted.  
“Festival conductors have an important job. They make sure everything runs smoothly.”Eri corrected.  
“Can’t anyone do that? All they have to do is walk around with a clipboard and check things off.” Red said.  
“Hey that's too harsh!” Eri shouted.  
Red is right. Anyone can fill my role.  
“I'm just glad they found a stupid job for you're stupid self to do.” I said.  
“I'm sorry I don't like hanging around doing nothing. In case you forgot I was given an action hero concept. It's my destiny to be an action hero! I could have been born to act in this play! Anyone can be a festival conductor.” Red said.  
“Being born to play a stupid clown. What a happy life.” I scoffed.  
Red got up and looked like he was about to get violent. Lucky for me Tei stopped him.  
“Shouldn't you guys stop. I have a chick trembling behind me.” Tei said as he comforted Yeonho.  
“I'm scared…” Yeonho sniffled.  
“Please calm down. You both have important roles in the festival. Honestly I was worried you guys would have nothing to do but I'm glad you guys found something to do. In fact I'm the only one who doesn't have anything to do.” Eri said.  
“Then come see my play heroine! I'd be happy if you came and saw me.” Red said.  
“Ok sure.” Eri said.

I won't have anything interesting to show Eri for the festival by being a conductor. Once again I will be outshined.  
“Wait… heroine … yes heroine! We are looking for someone to play that role! You are my heroine so you will be perfect for the play!” Red exclaimed.  
“What are you wanting me to act?” Eri asked.  
“Yeah you will be perfect!”  
I glared at eri. I don't want her to be in a play with that idiot. She should know by now that out of all the other dolls she owns Red is my least favorite. He is as unique as a human being the only one of his kind in the world. He is interesting and others flock to him for his colorful and upbeat personality. As a doll who doesn't have anything but whatever my owner gives to me I can never compete with red.

“You aren't going to act in that idiot's thing are you?” I asked Eri.  
“Ignore him. How about it? It would be fun!” Red begged.  
Of course it would. That's why I don't want her to be in that play. I will be forgotten like this for sure. I don't want to be pushed aside.  
“Well I don't know…” Eri said unsure.  
“Well the heroine is the female lead! It's a super important role. I think you would be the best fit. How about it? You’ll be the heroine right?” He asked.  
“I-I don't know I never been in a play… what if I ruin the whole thing?” Eri stammered.  
She looks a bit uncomfortable with Red begging her like that. Memorizing lines, rehearsals, stagefright, I can see why anyone would refuse.  
“Hey you wouldn't ruin it! My heroine will be perfect at anything.” Red said trying to encourage and persuade her.  
“She refused. Don't push it.” I scolded.

“What is wrong with you today?” Red asked me.  
“She doesn't suit the heroine role.” I replied.  
A standard heroine from what I've seen would be just as bold as the hero, and Eri isn't anywhere near as obnoxious as Red.  
“What!? Says who? Heroine you should be insulted by what he just said!” Red was shocked.  
“I'm not though.” Eri replied.  
“Why isn't she perfect for the hero role? Heroine isn't even ugly; she’s actually pretty cute and I bet she will act well. So why?” Red asked.  
“The reason is simple. Because you are the lead in this play. Another person should be your female lead. I can even give you some recommendations. There is a girl called ‘Soi' in my class and she is loud and hyper just like you.” I answered.  
Soi would probably thank me for recommending her. She seems to have a thing for us.  
“The heroine and I are the perfect couple! I am insulted! Don't listen to him. I'll tell the club president to come and visit you myself and then you can make up your mind.” Red said

Did he just say couple? I was about to start another round with red when I noticed Yuri walking down the hall. I forgot he left when the movie started and was just now coming out.  
“Did you just spend over an hour in the bathroom?” I asked.  
“You are clueless. Even an hour isn't enough to groom this beauty. Anyway what are you guys talking about?” Yuri asked.  
“The festival. You're a teacher so I guess you will be supervising?” Eri asked.  
That would be equally as boring as what I'm doing.  
“Oh I didn't tell you? My band will be performing. I will be the drummer.” Yuri replied.

He leaned in closer to Eri. He said something about being the star and he will win her over with his performance. I want to gag. I took off my slipper as Eri tried to warn him. It hit the back of his head.  
“LAAAAAANNNNCCCCEEE!! You silvery jerk! Are you trying to interfere with my seductive moves?!” Yuri yelled.  
“I never interfered.”  
“Never interfered my ass! What is this slipper then?”  
“I don't know. A coincidence maybe. You just happened to be hit by a slipper I threw.” I fiend innocence.  
Yuri and Red are way out of line today. Red almost forcing Eri to be in a play with him and Yuri invading her personal space. Why can't they just leave her alone? 

“I should go wash up.” Yuri said walking away.  
“Yuri get back here in not done talking.” I demanded.  
Yuri was just in there for over an hour the last thing he needs is to get back in there.  
Red and Tei excused themselves.Yuri started talking about how the stress of this argument will cause him to break out. Yeonho looked looked around confused.  
“Where should I sleep…” Yeonho asked.  
This argument won't take long. He can wait.  
“You can stay with me for tonight.” Eri offered.  
No. No he can't. Is Eri even aware of what she is doing? She probably isn't thinking as usual. 

“Goodnight everyone.” Eri said as she turned around to head for her room.  
“What stop right there where do you think you are doing?!” I asked.  
“Us?” Eri asked.  
“Hey I am not done with you Lance! Why are you getting onto them?” Yuri asked.  
“I'm sorry but I will need to postpone this argument. I will deal with you at a later time.” I said.  
“You actually apologized for once. Whatever's bugging you must be pretty important. I'll be washing up.” Yuri said as he headed back to the bathroom.

“What did you just say!?” I demanded.  
“Uhh… goodnight everyone?” Eri replied.  
“Before that.”  
“Yeonho you can stay with me tonight?”  
I got in between them gently pushing Yeonho to the side.  
“That. That right there. Do you realized what you just said? He may look like a child but Yeonho is still a man. We are all basically adult men. You are saying you want an adult man to sleep in your bed. Do you have any sensibility as a woman?” I scolded.  
“I just… I thought Yeonho wouldn't be able to sleep with you and Yuri fighting in the living room.” Eri explained.  
“I'm sorry Yeonho I will try to be more considerate in the future. I'm sorry I will try nit to let it happen again.” I apologize.  
I appear to be the cause. I should be more careful so that Eri doesn't make mistakes like this.  
“Oh.. I'm fine.” Yeonho was very forgiving.  
“But you can't just share a room with a woman like that! You need to think about that too.” I said as I scolded Yeonho.  
“I'm...I'm sorry lance.” Yeonho apologized.

Things were quiet until Eri left for her room. Yeonho sat back down on the couch. He looked upset.  
“Lance why are you so mad today?” He asked.  
“I don't know what you are talking about. Why are you asking?” I replied.  
“You never get mad at me like that. You usually are nicer when you are trying to teach me things.”  
“I'm sorry. I don't know what's come over me.” I replied.  
“I think this little cherry boy is in love. By the way the bathroom is all yours now.” Yuri said exiting the bathroom only wearing a towel around his waist.  
“That's a stupid assumption. You should be glad Eri went of to bed already or you will really get it.” I replied.  
“Oh please. You don't frighten me. There are far more scarier things in this house than you Lance.” Yuri said as he rolled his eyes.  
“There are?” Yeonho gasped.  
“He is just trying to mess with us. We should all go to sleep.” I replied to ease Yeonho.

Yuri is right though. If I am in love then I have let myself grow too close to my owner. We all love Eri but this isn't the same kind of love the others have for her. This is bad. If I lose her now I'm certain my world will end since my love for her will eventually become a part of me and if can't love her I would have failed my design. These human emotions have only doomed me to feel heartbreak if she abandons me. As a doll I would have never been able to grow this close. Humans get upset when they lose people but not things that can be replaced. As a thing that can be replaced, despite it nearly killing me inside since I would lose my owner. I have been cursed to be dependent on her and I’ve started considering myself a person and deluded myself into believing I can become irreplaceable if I just have enough memories attached to me. I had trouble falling asleep and tossed and turned most of the night. It didn't wake Red but then again what does he have to worry about.

I woke up to a gloomy sky. It looks like rain. I got ready and did a count on the umbrellas she had by the door. She has 5 but there are 6 of us. Since it isn't raining I should go without one. If it's raining later I will share one with Yeonho. It was pouring when I got to the school so my normal duties were easy since nobody wanted to be out in the rain. I was heading to the classroom when I notice Eri standing with red and a bunch of other students. He gathered a mess of students to try to persuade her to join that play. I cant believe him.

I sat down and tried to get my mind off everything. I noticed my phone beeped letting me know I have a message. It's from Eri asking me what to do for the play. She already knows I don't want her to. I turned it off. How did I let myself get into this mess? Eri you can do so much better than me so please don't spare my feelings.

With school and guide duties over I turned on my phone. I got a text from Tei warning me about the rain and one from Eri asking if I had an umbrella. I replied that I am already on my way. She shouldn't worry about me and I can beat the rain if I hurry. I walked at a brisk pace and took a shortcut through an alleyway.

That's when I saw another doll.

She was laying in a pile of trash. Hair tangled and clothes soiled from being in the rubbish. She was perfectly fine otherwise and probably was even more so before she was thrown out. We can't pick our owners. I felt tears fall from eyes. It's not fair! I couldn't help but fall for Eri. She has shown me kindness and has held onto me for this long. I have memories attached to her and if I lose her what do I have to live for? I have no hobbies no interest, or even a favorite drink without her! 

“Lance! what are you doing out here!?” 

A voice? I turn to I and I see Eri with an umbrella. The next thing I notice it's raining and how cold I feel. I'm drenched from the rain.  
“Oh my god… how long have you been standing here!?” She asked as she opened a second umbrella and holds it over me.  
How long have I been standing here? I can't answer that because I don't even know. She was scolding me but I couldn't respond all i could do was stare at the doll in the pile of trash. Eri picked up the doll and examined it. According to her it's a barbie doll. I saw ads for them. She is whatever any little girl would want her to be just like me. Her body is probably plastic and not resin like mine making her even less valuable. Eri returns the doll to the pile.

“Are you leaving it?” I asked.  
“Well yeah… it was left in the first place.” Eri replied.  
This doll is not like us. Eri has a thing for Crobidoll brand dolls. It would be foolish to think she would take another common and cheaply made doll in.  
“Are you ok? You might catch a cold. Lets get you home. you're pale.” Eri said as she tried to coax me onward but I wouldn't move.  
“What was the owner thinking when she threw it away?” I asked timidly from my own owner. Please give me a reason why we get abandoned? 

“Well maybe she got tired of it or she got a new one.” Eri replied.

I knew it. Dolls like us is made to be replaced.

“Lance, what is going on? Why are you just standing here in the rain?” Eri asked.  
I decided to tell her my fears. I'm human so maybe I can plead my case. I can only hope she understands.  
“It's unfair. It didn't stand a chance. It's been put in this pitiful situation without a choice… A doll cant choose its owner. Throughout its life a doll will be made played with until it's owner grows tired of it and then toss aside when the time comes. I’ve known this since I was made.” I explained.  
“You imagine being abandoned?” Eri asked.  
I ignored her question and continued.  
“If a doll is made without any distinct traits to stand out among the rest it can easily be replaced. A doll doesn't choose to me massed produced or have no distinct traits.”  
“Not all dolls get replaced though it depends on the owner.” Eri said defending herself as an owner.  
“You're right it does depend on the owner.” I replied.  
I start to feel weak. Maybe I am getting a cold from the rain.  
“Don't worry that doll doesn't have a soul. It can feel anything it was just mass produced. Cheaply at that. It will be fine.” I explained.

“Crobidoll however is different. When our doll maker made us they put souls into our manufactured bodies.” I explained.  
“I don't understand…” Eri replied.  
“The doll maker gave me a soul so I can think feel and remember. I couldn't feel as much as a doll as I can as a human and I could communicate with other dolls with souls like me. Crobidoll is know for putting souls in some of the dolls when they are made… I don't know why they would do something so cruel! They could have made us so that we wouldn't have feelings… they are our creators. They crafted our bodies and gave us personalities hobbies, interests, anything they want to assign to us. You probably already knew that.” I explained trying hard to keep myself together so I can finish. I feel dizzy.

“Dolls then delude themselves into believing they are human because of these traits and backstories that the makers assign to them. Some even refer to themselves as a person instead of a doll even though they know there is a difference between them and actual people. However when they made me… they gave me nothing… the doll-maker said to me. I will be whatever my owner pleases. They should have just left me a thing! Why was I given a soul? They should have left me a lifeless doll if they weren't going to give me anything!” I turned to Eri hoping, pleading, that she understands.  
“There are so many things like me in the world. People can take use for a while get tired of it and throw it away and get a new one. I know this and I know, like that doll, the Lance type will be thrown away as well.” I stop for a moment.  
“Get a new Lance? I don't want a new Lance! I don't even want a new doll.” Eri shouted as if it would somehow change my fate.  
“I was born to be replaced. I'm... Different from Red. He stands out everywhere. He is unique and has a great and distinct personality… compared to that I am the common Lance type. You can get a new one if you get tired of me. I cannot gain a personality just by trying. So to put it simply you,my owner, standing right in front of me.. The world you show me is all I have. Everything you pick out for me becomes a part of me. That's my personality and my concept. So if you abandon me…

My world ends.”

I told her everything I could. I can only hope I gotten to her. The dizziness from earlier is unbearable. It feels like the sidewalk is turning sideways.

Everything is fading.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I'm back in my room. I must have fainted. How did I get here? The chair from the desk is missing. I soon found it when I tried to get up and felt the blankets wouldn't budge. I look down and saw Eri resting peacefully at my bedside. She must be worried about me. I slowly sit up to not disturb her. I carefully stroke her hair. She will be stiff if she sleeps like that all night.  
“I've worried you.” I said.  
Eri slowly started to wake up. She stayed still and didn't back away.  
“Did you fall asleep like this?” I asked.  
“... I'll get up now. This is embarrassing.” Eri replied.  
“It's fine. Stay still.” I begged.  
Please stay her Eri. I don't want to be alone right now.  
“I didn't... I didn't mean to worry you.” I muttered to myself in anger.

“I'm fine. If anything is worrying you you should tell me. I will listen to whatever you have to say.” Eri said.  
“I've already told you. You know everything... but I want to ask something of you.”  
“Go ahead.” She replied.  
“Will you never leave me?” I asked.  
“You idiot! Do I look like someone who would do that?” She teased.  
She must really be fine if she has the energy to tease me.  
“Getting caught in the rain like an idiot. Why are you so nervous all of a sudden?” She asked.  
I've always been nervous. Ever since she brought Yeonho home. I just couldn't contain it anymore and broke down.

“Do you know what it is like to be ordinary? When I saw you and Red being surrounded by those drama club members I didn't like it. You are both unique and special and I am doing something anyone can do just like Red said.” I sniffled.  
I am crying again but this time I don't have the rain to hide my tears.  
“I'm scared… anything can replace me...just like that toy...I've spent the most time with you… and I know you… but still I'm so scared. I know you wont leave me behind like that. I want to be with you so much but I'm scared to get close because if I felt your love… what do I do when you stop?… I'm scared Eri.” I explained.

 

“I'm sorry that I'm the stupidest and weakest doll.” I apologized.  
Eri got up from her chair and hugged me gently. I can feel her warm arms hold me.  
“I won't leave you…. So don't be scared.” She whispered into my ear.  
“Ok” I replied.  
I wrapped my arms around her and held her. I don't want to let go of her. Not now. Not ever.

It's really warm.there is something heavy on my arm. I soon realize I was cuddling something in my sleep. I felt the thing I was cuddling breathing and I realize I'm cuddling someone. I open my eyes and I see my owner. She is curled up next to me in my arms. She looks so peaceful. I carefully sneak out of the room so I don't wake her. When i reach the bathroom I look in the mirror at my tear stained red and puffy face telling me I cried way too much. I feel better like a weight has been lifted off my chest as well as being over my cold. I wash as usual and try to ignore the fact I just slept with my owner but I couldnt get the thought out of my head. I felt heated and quickly turned the water to cold to try to calm myself. It is NOT APPROPRIATE to think about her like this.

I finish up and head back to my room. I knock on the door and wait for a second. She could still be asleep and if she is I should wake her up. I enter anyway and find Eri sitting up already awake.  
“Oh Lance. How do you feel?” She greeted me.  
“I feel fine. Sorry... for last night.” I apologized.  
Last night I was pitiful. She paused for a moment.  
“Do you remember what all happened last night?” She asked.  
I remember everything, but did I seem that sick and upset that she would think I would forget everything? Does she remember me holding her in my sleep.  
“Slightly.” I lied.  
I was an embarrassing mess I want to forget most of it and I'll never admit to any of it.  
“Slightly? You only remember some of it?” Eri asked.  
She believes it.  
“I guess.” I lied again.  
“Tell me what you remember then and where it got fuzzy.” She replied nervously.  
She is adorable when flustered like that. She saw my smile and seemed to catch on that I was joking.  
“Well if you do remember don't say stupid stuff like what you said yesterday. And don't get caught in the rain and get sick either. You should call me and I would have came to you! You should trust me more Lance!” She nagged.

I leaned closer towards her. Only Yuri has dared to get this close to Eri. I caress her cheek while I stared into her golden eyes. They are her second best feature. First being her lips. Not too wide not to thin with an amazing shape. Even as a doll I could hardly stop myself from looking at them whenever I look at Eri. Such a shame they haven't been kissed before. Maybe I could be her first? I traced them with my finger and noticed Eri back away. She looked started and embarrassed.

“You drooled. So no ladylike.” I teased to hide my real intentions.  
She wiped her face quickly.  
“I was joking. You spaced out again so I wanted to mess with you. You would fall for something like that. Lets go get breakfast I'm hungry.” I smirked.  
“Lance!” Eri whined.

I turned around and walked out the door but then I remember Eri asked me what I thought about the school play. I open the door and poke my head in.  
“About the school play. I think it would be a good experience for you. If you are going to do it regardless of what I say I want to see you do your best… and make sure you're costume is appropriate. I don't like that idiot playing your partner but I don't think they can recast him.” I said the closed the door.

She shouts something from behind the closed door. I didn't hear her but I'm so happy I can be more open around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I need to change the rating soon...
> 
> but where did red sleep?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the month of october has been so busy for me.

Eri agreed to do the play with Red and was going over her script before class. I managed to see that despite being surrounded by my classmates. With midterms coming up they begged me to let them see my notes. I don't think they will understand my notes since I write them in such a way only I can understand. If I was to write everything out and explain it to them it would take up so much time. I get a text from Eri asking to join her at Banjul to study. I replied that I would be happy to. I would have to break down everything for her but I'll do it for her.

The door to the classroom open and Red yells for Eri. He yells that they have reversal today. I guess she can't go to the cafe after all. If she isn't going then I don't want to go.  
“Oh and we also have an important meeting after practice so you have to stay late for that. The writer wanted to change some parts of the script. He said something about having the heroine and me kiss at the end.” Red explained.

My jaw dropped. No. She can't kiss him. Not with her unmarked lips! They will be forever tainted if he kisses them. Yeonho poked me with my pencil snapping me out of my shock. They haven't decided yet so I should remain calm, and I should trust Eri to oppose the kiss scene. Regardless if she is at practice today then she won't be able to study for her midterm. I worry about her grades since they are so much more important than that play.

After class I sat out in front of the music room where they practiced and made a study guide for Eri. I don't want her grades to suffer just because she doesn't have time to study. I wasn't able to overhear much through the door but I learned that they did agree to go through with the kiss despite Eri’s protests. I sighed. I will have to tell her to drop out of the play. I hear that the meeting is over so I put my things away and try to look like I wasn't sitting out here the whole time. I dust off my uniform and had my notebook in my bag. I may not be able to win her over with a stupid play but at least I can try with my math notes.

Eri was the first to walk out into the hallway.  
“Are you finished?” I asked.  
“Yeah, I thought you would be at Banjul studying with the others.” She replied.  
“I backed out.”  
“Huh why?”  
“Oi heroine I'll walk you home today!” I heard Red tell from inside the classroom.  
He entered the hallway and looked at me.  
“Oh, you are here too? Wassup?” Red asked me.  
“I’m not here for you and I have nothing to say to you.” I replied.  
One of the club members called for Red and he left with them. He glared at me and waved bye to Eri and left with his group. We.waited until the noisy group was out of sight.

“So what did you need.” Eri asked.  
“I have something to give you.” I said as I pulled out the notebook.  
“Are these your math notes?”  
“I wrote everything down in detail so even you could understand.” I said.  
“Are you giving this-?”  
“Yes, I am giving this to you.” I replied.  
“R-really? Wow!” She beamed.  
“I know you will have less time to study because of the play.”  
“That's true…. Thank you… For this. I'm touched.” She said as she skimmed over some of the notes.  
“it's nothing to be moved about. It's what I have to-” I cut myself off.  
“What you have to…?” Eri insisted I go on.  
It's what I have to do to impress you since I'm not as outgoing as Red.  
“N-nevermind. You won't fail now that you have this right?” I was stumbling on my words.  
“I will try my best! I'll study hard so your gift doesn't go to waste.” She said as she closed the notebook and gave it a hug.  
I felt my cheeks grow hot as well as my ears.  
“Don't… don't think of it as a g-gift. We should head home it's getting late.”  
“Ok… but did you come all the way back to school to give me this?” she asked.  
“No. I just felt like staying after school today. It's quiet.” I lied.  
“The play seemed like it will be harder than I thought. I think I was too hasty when I said yes. But since you told me I should try it I'll just do my best on both the play and exam!” she declared.

“Actually I changed my mind on the play. It might not be a good experience after all. If you think about it the exams are way more important and should be your main focus. You can still have fun at the festival doing nothing and visiting the booths. So why don't you rethink it?” I suggested.  
“But you said I should give it a try? Why you changed your mind?” She asked.  
I didn't answer. I may be more comfortable sharing my thoughts and feeling to her but I can't tell her the real reason.  
“I've already said yes so I want to do my best.” She added.  
“Th-then… don't do the kiss.” I managed to get out.  
“I didn't agree to it! The other members wouldn't listen to me. So we've decided we would do it for now.” She defended herself.  
I sighed. She probably wasn't assertive enough to be heard. I regret ever telling her to be a part of that damned play.  
“I won't have to during rehearsals. If they try to make me I'll-”  
“Not that! You can't possibly during every rehearsal, b-but anyways I'm against it!” I cut her off.  
“Against it?” She asked.  
“Yes. I am against it. You should just quit the whole play.” I said.

“...so are… are you ok with it?” I asked hoping she was as against her kissing that Red idiot as I was.  
“Against the play?” She asked.  
God, she is slow and denser than lead. I sighed.  
“Why don't you quit the play?” I asked.  
“I said yes already. I can't back out I have to be responsible.” Eri explained.  
“That doesn't matter. What is important is the innocence of your lips-” I stopped myself but it was to late this time. Eri already heard me say it.  
My cheeks are burning and I can see hers have gotten red as well.  
“Well… it-it would be your first according to my memories.” I added.  
I remember her complaining about never having kissed a boy before as a doll. In fact, I remember every time she has complained about anything. It's normally around valentine's day or when she hears about someone she knows is dating someone. I look away from Eri. She is blushing and it's too cute.  
“But… but I can't quit… everyone is counting on me.” Eri said breaking the silence.  
“I.. I know I am responsible for encouraging you so I will take the blame but…” I trail off as I look at Eris golden eyes hoping she is serious and isn't playing with me. We both stopped talking and went home in awkward silence. 

I went into my room and found my roommate already there eating those chocolate cookies he gets from a girl in my side of the bed. I can tell just by looking at his mouth that he is getting crumbs on my side. I wish Eri never won him in that stupid contest. I wish he was never made.  
“Get your food out of the bed and clean it off! Do you want ants to get in here!” I scolded.  
“Ugh! You are so uptight! Anyway, why'd you wait for the heroine today?” He said as he got up and brush the crumbs from the bed onto the floor.  
“I wasn't waiting on her! I wanted to stay late to finish my homework!” I lied.  
“I don't believe you. You have been following and watching her since we became human. What are you trying to do with her?” Red demanded.  
“I don't have any ulterior motives, unlike a certain someone! Why do you want her in that terrible play?” I replied.  
“are you accusing me of doing something weird? If anyone is planning weird things it's you!” Red said as he pointed a finger at me.  
“I am doing no such thing!” I push Red's hand aside so his finger was no longer aimed at me.  
“Yes, you are!” Red said as he pushed my shoulder. I stumbled backward a few steps.  
I push him back but he didn't budge. It probably due to him being larger than me but also could be the action hero design. I'm no fighter so I groan and walk away after that. I leave the room and do my studying out in the living room with yeonho.

“Get back here our battle isn’t done!” Red yells as I open the door.  
I'm not stupid enough to finish a fist fight with him.  
“Are you two fighting again?” Yeonho asked.  
“No, we are not! Lance is too scared to finish what he started!” Red said as he left the room as well.  
“you pushed me first!” I replied.  
“Guys stop it! Dinner's almost ready and ERI won’t like to come out to you guys fighting.” Tei said as he pointed a ladle at us.  
“Whatever I have lines to practice.” Red said as he retreated back into our room.  
I offered to help Yeonho but he refused. He says I'm scary when I tutor him. We study in silence until dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: you would lose to Red because you are a weak ass nerd not because he is an 'action hero'  
> Red: lol  
> Lance: why did you let him in here?  
> me: why not?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update. I moved.
> 
> Red: so this story is rated T right that means we can say fuck only-  
> Me: ohnonononono dammit Red! UGH!  
> Lance: i told you not to let him in here.  
> me: You've ruined it!  
> Lance: as usual.  
> Red: what I do?

Today is the midterms. I was up later than I should have been studying history. I wished Eri good luck via text message when I laid down last night. I hope my notes helped her. I plan to work on the math portion quickly so I can extra time on the reading and history portion. 

With exams finished the class seemed drained of energy. I packed my bag.  
“Hey, Lance how did you do?” Eri asked.  
“I don't know. We'll see when the results come out.” I replied.  
“Well you're so smart I’ll best you'll be first in class.” Eri said.  
“I don't care about my rank. Exams should be used to evaluate yourself.”  
“Ugh! That's what all the valedictorians say in their speeches. ‘I never really studied.’ ‘Just make sure you know the basics.’ ‘All the answers are in the textbook you just have to read it.’ A load of crap is what it is.” Soi mocked as she entered our conversation.

“Anyway, Lance you want to go to Banjul now that exams are over.” Eri asked.  
“Oh!? Are you asking him on a date?” The loud class president asked.  
“What!? what do you mean? A date? Nahhh. We-we should all go together.” Eri replied awkwardly.  
“No no. I'm going to go sing karaoke with Shinbi.” Soi giggled.  
“Then can I come along? I would…” Yeonho started to ask.  
“The chick should come sing with us.” Shinbi interrupted as she grabbed Yeonho’s arm.  
“Yeonho you want to go sing karaoke right? Right?” Soi sounded more like she was threatening him than asking.  
I sighed. They are tiresome but thanks to them I get to go to the cafe alone with Eri.  
“Shall we?” I asked.  
“Ummm… yeah well since everyone said no well just HAVE TO GO ALONE… by ourselves.” Eri nervously laughed.

I enter the cafe again to find the calming tea and coffee smell. It's not as crowded as it was when eri lost her phone. We are greeted by a boy with green hair. He leads us to our seats and Eri orders two of the lemon teas for us. It's my favorite so I don't object to her ordering for me.  
“It’s the first time we came here by ourselves,” Eri said trying to start a conversation.  
“It is.” I replied  
“I'm so happy exams are over. The math portion was super easy thanks to you! Thank you Lance.” Eri said with gratitude.  
“That's nothing to be thankful for I'm just glad it helped you.”  
“Soi said rumor around school is that the ice prince is melting.” Eri giggled.  
“What a lame rumor.” I replied.  
“No, it's good. Remember I told you to be nicer to people and now you are.”  
I was just following my design. It felt like it was years ago. How much time do I have left as a human and will I be able to show Eri how much she means to me?  
“You told me to be warmer around people…” I started.  
“Thanks for trying. It couldn't have been easy for you.” She smiled.  
Her lips made a beautiful smile and I know it's because of me. I let out a small gasp.  
“Hm?”  
Eri heard my gasp.  
“No, it's nothing. I was just thinking about your smile just now. Every time I see it I just-”  
I was interrupted by the manager of the cafe to bring us our drinks. Eri grabbed her cup and smelled the aroma of the tea. She took a quick sip and asked me to continue. I couldn't however. It's too embarrassing. I grab my cup and hold it feeling the warmth of the tea in my hands.

“Now that exams are overall we need to do is get ready for the festival.” Eri said trying to start another conversation.  
I didn't want to think about the festival because it reminds me of that play.  
“How is the conductor job going?” she asked.  
“There's nothing special. Anyone can do it.” I replied.  
Eri sat down her cup and looked at me with a very serious face.  
“Lance… you'll do great. It's not an easy job to coordinate a festival. And because you are so meticulous and careful when handling things. Your job is very important and it will be done better than anyone else because you are you.” She explained.  
I'm shocked and touched at the same time.  
“Did I overdo it? I was actually pretty mad when Red said anyone could do the job. You're really good at being a discipline guide too now that I think about it. Also, I never wanted your job to be ‘something anyone could do’” she continued.

I am grateful for her compliments. I can feel the sincerity in her words, they are so meaningful to me.  
“Thank you. I should do my best then since there are things only I can do.” I replied.  
I sip on my tea. The tart lemon flavor of the herbal tea tastes just like it did the night Eri brought it back to me.  
“Lance you're actually really amazing. You're smart, rational, fair… really you're just so much like a-... ah! Anyways! You really helped me out with the math exam. Thanks” Eri seemed embarrassed.  
I like the compliments from Eri and I'm glad the notes helped her but all this is so much. I feel fidgety and embarrassed.

“I mean you are always there for me. Not just with the math notes. I want to thank you for all of it.”  
“You mean everything up until now?” I asked.  
“Yes of course! Thank you for being with me from the start. When nobody was there for me you were.” Eri continued.  
“Are you referring to the time your grandfather passed away?” I asked.  
Eri nodded.  
I really tried to do whatever I could for her but my doll body was so limiting. So I listen to everything she had to say since it was all I could do. I've wished I could comfort her wipe away her tears and tell her it will be ok.  
“You remember when I went into grandpa's room when you were sick? Well, I try my best to not go in that room because I would remember him. I don't feel like I'm brave enough to admit he is really gone in my heart. I felt like I would have to face them if I went into his room.” Eri said.  
“You must miss your grandfather very much. I knew that even as a doll. It's natural since you were very close to him… You don't have to try so hard. Grieving takes time.” I replied.  
I was the only doll who got to meet her grandfather. I remember him falling ill and Eri worrying about him. I admit I miss him too. He was kind and understood Eri, unlike her parents. They never visited long and after every time they visit Eri always seemed stressed.

Her phone rang.  
Eri looked at the screen and answered it quickly.  
“Hello?.....Today!?...ok, where should I meet you?...ok then...Right now!? I'll have to get a cab!...alright I'll see you soon.” Eri said to her phone then hung up.  
Must be her parents. They are the only ones I would think of that would demand to see her right away like that.  
“They always show up out of nowhere.” She complained.  
I know exactly who was on the phone with her.  
“It's your parents isn't it?” I asked.  
“Yeah, they are here. They want to eat dinner with me tonight. I got to go get a cab to the hotel they are staying at.” Eri replied.  
“Before you go… if you need anything... or there is any trouble... call me. You never know what can happen.” I said nervously.  
If she is going to the hotel she might stay overnight with them. She has before. I will be sure to let the other dolls know so they don't worry.  
“Oh…. Of course I-I will.”

I waited with her outside the cafe for the cab to pick Eri up. After watching the cab leave I started to head home. The sun was started to set when I reached the door. I held my phone in my hand and kept it close to me checking it every so often. Yeonho was already back, and sat watching a cartoon, Tei was just getting started with dinner with plans on making something elaborate, Yuri was getting ready for whatever it is he does when he leaves the house and my stupid roommate was asleep in bed still in his uniform. He was taking up both sides of the bed too and he is hugging my pillow. I will have to wash it before I go to bed tonight.

I sat down on the couch with Yeonho after informing everyone about Eri. I wasn't watching or paying any mind to the show. I am more focused on my phone. I know from watching her visit her parents in the past that they always judge her. They never let Eri be herself nor do they like her hobbies. Her grandfather was different. He encouraged her and let her enjoy her hobbies. I remember when she brought me home she was so excited to show me to him and how excited he was to see me. They are different and peculiar kind of people. The kind of people who get attached to items for silly reasons. What does Eri even think about when she thinks of me? To me, she is my owner, my friend, and my entire world. As a doll, I was nothing more than a toy for her to play with as she pleased. Now that I'm human things have changed. What does she think of me as a human?

“Dinner is almost ready. Lance, Yeonho, can you set the table?” Tei asked from the kitchen.  
I put out the plates and bowls while Yeonho took care of the glasses and the silverware. I thought I felt my phone ring in my pocket so I tried to answer it… with both of my hands filled with plates and bowls. These weren't the shatterproof kind so they shattered when they hit the floor a few bowls survived and a plate but the rest are broken.  
“Dammit!” I shouted.  
“Go get a broom.” Tei said keeping his eyes on the food.  
“I'll help.” Yeonho said as he tried to pick some of the shards with his hands.  
“Don't it's not safe to handle glass shards. Just hand me the broom and dustpan and I'll take care of it.” I said standing still to make sure I don't step on any shards.  
Yeonho returned with broom and dustpan and held the pan while I swept.  
“I can't believe you broke the plates. Lance, you never mess up.” Yeonho said as he emptied the pan.  
“I am expecting a call.” I said as calmly as I could.  
“The ice prince made some friends?” Tei asked with a chuckle.  
“That's also not like you.” Yeonho replied.  
I hear a loud thud from the hallway. My idiot roommate has slipped and fallen.  
“I, Red, the hero of justice heard a crash and I am here to stop the intruder,” He said not even lifting his face to look at us as he laid on the floor.  
“Were saved…” I replied with heavy sarcasm.  
“Red get up off the floor. There is no intruder. Lance just dropped some plates.” Tei replied.  
“Why'd you do that?” Red said as he looked at me.  
“It's none of your business.” I replied  
“Maybe it is! Where is the heroine you, villain!? What have you done with her? Yellow says she left with you!” Red said as he pointed at me.  
“With her parents. You would know that if you weren't napping! And for the last time, I am not a villain!” I replied.  
“Soi did say she ‘ships’ you and Eri.” Yeonho added.

“OWWW! Ouch! Thats hot!” 

Tei must have burnt himself. He went to the sink and turned it on. He mumbled to himself as he treated his burn. Everyone's focus has shifted.  
“You ok?” Yeonho asked.  
“You need to be more careful.” I replied.  
“Like you are one to talk.” Red said still on the floor staring at the last of the plates.  
“Tei I'm not going to eat right now. If you need me I will be outside.” I replied.  
“Wait you don't get to run away! I will figure out what this 'ship’ plan is and put a stop to it.” Red yelled as he started to get up off the floor.

“What is all the yell-ump!”

Yuri finished with whatever he does in the bathroom, has tripped over Red. I snicker as I close the door leaving Red to fight with the 'traitor’ of his stupid fantasy. 

It is cold outside. I sigh and watch my breath turn into a cloud above my face. Too close. I don't want the others to know I have fallen for my owner. It's true they love her too and the last thing I want is for everyone to fight over her. She would not want that. She cares for all of us and hates when we argue about little things like who gets the last roll at dinner. If we were to become a couple I would want it to be her choice to admit it to the others. If I did it I'm certain it would look like I'm declaring myself as the favorite and it would seem like a Yuri move. This, of course, is if she thinks of me the same way I do about her. I try so hard for her. I want nothing more than to make memories with her. Because when the inevitable time comes for me to go back to my doll body it will be all I have left. 

A cab stopped at the walkway of the house. It must be Eri. I completely forgot about my phone and haven't checked it at all. After a quick check of my pockets, I realized I didn't have it on me. Eri has already waved off the cab driver and was heading to the door.

“You're back.” I said greeting her.  
“Lance? What are you doing out?” Eri said noting the time.  
I am out here hiding from the others.  
“You look exhausted.” I said taking the attention off myself.  
“Oh... I am a little.” She replied.  
“Did something happen?”  
I know her parents. They probably judged her for her hobbies again.  
“Yeah… but it's not a big deal.” She replied.  
I know that face. It is a big deal but she doesn't want to talk about it. I stare at her waiting for her to spill.

“Well.. Can I tell you?” She asked.  
Can she tell me!? I want nothing more than for her to tell me everything. Her telling me about her day has always been the highlight of my day even as a human. I started laughing at how absurd that question even is.  
“Why are you laughing? Don't laugh at me!” She scolded.  
“Do you really need my permission to talk? Why do you think I'm standing here waiting for?” I replied.  
“So... I can talk about it?”  
I laughed and said yes. It's cute how unsure she is. She started to mess with her sleeves. I nodded and told her to go ahead. She sat down on the stoop. I knew then it was going to be quite a story.

“My parents talked about grandpa. They were jealous that I act more like him than I do them. I feel like they blame all the things they don't like in me on him and I hate it when they do that because he was so important to me. If she knew that she wouldn't have said that!” Eri explained.  
“What did she say?” I asked.  
“That since grandpa passed away we should get rid of everything he owned and redecorate the entire house. She said I would be sad seeing his stuff all the time… ugh! When she said it I got upset! I don't want to throw away his things they have his memories!” Eri continued.  
“Yeah, you obsess with things you have memories of. When you lost your phone you said you feel sad when you lose things that have memories… you are just that kind of person. You are peculiar for not seeing things as just things so of course, you would hate to redecorate. Things that your grandfather used are not just things to you. They are precious.” I said.

Eri seemed to relax after my statement. I've been with Eri the longest and all of my memories are of her. Maybe she feels at ease knowing she is understood?  
“You know I am really lucky… to have such an odd person for an owner. You are so… strange. Tell me. What does a person like you think of a doll like me? I've always wondered and now it's all I can think about. Eri I want to know… how many memories do you have of me?” I asked.  
She was quiet and her cheeks grew pink. Was she thinking or just embarrassed? What memories come to her mind? 

“I'm still so surprised... you know so much about me… Lance… you're my precious doll I wouldn't change for the world.” she finally answered.

What? I'm precious to her… I shocked and happy at the same time. I could ki-,no I shouldn't. 

“I mean person. You are certainly not a doll… At least not anymo-”  
“What you just said NEVER take it back.” I interrupted her.  
I leaned closer to her and took her hand. I've always been afraid of being toss aside for better things but this proves that will never happen. Eri my owner finds me precious. I want to hold her but sitting like this makes it hard to.

“Lance?”  
“I worried you might get cold.” I lied.  
My heart was pounding from joy. I want to show her how much she means to me, how much her words have touched me. I feel the warmth of her soft small hands under mine.  
“Lance… even if the world around me changes even if all the things I hold dear disappear….. I want you… to stay with me...and be by my side.” She said nervously and tripped over her words.  
I want that too. I want that more than anything.  
“Of course. As long as time allows I will be with you…” I replied

“I can hold your hands and I can hold you in my arms. I will definitely be by your side. I want you to recall memories through me and make new ones with me. And I want to see the world the way you see it. I will forever be your first doll” I promised her.  
I am still amazed by my ability to touch her. As a doll, she was the only one who could. I stared into her honey-colored eyes making certain she knew how serious I am. I felt Eri shiver and I told her to go ahead and go inside. I told her I need a few more minutes outside. 

“She doesn't know how scared I am to become a doll again. How scared I am of not being able to be with her in my human form. I can't tell her since it will worry her. I wish for her happiness even though I have these fears. Even if I return to my doll body at least I can see her smile.” I said to the night sky.  
I felt stupid wishing on stars, but maybe they can grant wishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: mission S.H.I.P. is a go. Lance you are clear to move to stage OTP.  
> Red: I knew it! you had a plan after all and worse you've corrupted Sorrel!  
> Lance:....


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sweet grandmother in heaven this one was a doozy!!!  
> -starts a personal story and is planning a second nameless fic on top of finishing this one-  
> ~this is fine~
> 
> Red: this story is boring!  
> Me: its a 'slice of life' type story it's not really supposed to have a lot of action...  
> Red: That's not what I meant! it's all about Lance and I'm hardly even mentioned.  
> Lance: the story is literally called 'Ice Prince' what did you think it would be about?

Listening to Eri practice her lines out loud is torture. I can't believe anyone would approve of such a horrible script. I may not be a writer but damn even I can tell metaphors like these are awful. And don't get me started on the last scene where she kisses that idiot. Her first kiss wasted away on stage with no real meaning. I heckled Eri while she practiced hoping to frustrate her enough that she will quit but it didn't work. Later that night I looked over Red's copy of the play with disgust wishing I could at least edit out the kiss. I, unfortunately, have a great memory so I will remember each and every awful line simply because of how awful it all is. I resist the urge to tear apart Red's copy knowing I will be in trouble if I do. I looked to my roommate asleep in the bed. How can I stop the play?

My alarm went off. My roommate groaned as usual when I turned on the lights to get ready.  
“Hey Red, I looked over your script last night and I think the play… would be better if you didn't do it for the festival. I noticed that several parts especially the final scene could use some more work and would be best if the writer took a second look at it and edited it.” I tried to persuade Red.  
“Huh?... No, the commander likes his pancakes with the strawberry shortcake.” Red mumbled  
He is still asleep and dreaming.  
“Red! The play! It needs to be edited before you can perform it!” I shouted at his face.  
“Yellow you can have the same egg... It's free.”  
He isn't awake enough yet to understand me. On days like this, he won't be functioning until he gets to school. That's implying he functions at school. I doubt his grades are very good since I hardly see him doing homework or studying.

At school Eri is fussing over her lines again. Seriously if it's too much trouble she should just drop out. I stare out the window trying to think of what to do about this damned play. I know a stage kiss has no meaning but her first kiss shouldn't be meaningless and it really shouldn't be with that red idiot. I looked back to Eri and her friends and see Eri is staring at me.

“Um..Lance… I'm having a hard time memorizing my lines. Can you help me? All you gotta do is read Red's part out loud.” She asked.  
“Well if that's what you want I guess I can help-”  
“Heroine!”  
It was Red. He slammed the door wide open causing everyone to look at him. It started Yeonho causing him to let out a high pitched yelp. Does he always have to be the center of attention?  
“What is wrong with him now…” I sighed.  
“Heroine! Tomorrow is the big day! We've gotta practice right now!” Red said cheerfully.  
“B-but Red class is about to start.” Eri reminded him.  
Class is way more important.  
“I already got your teacher to excuse you. We gotta practice the last scene right now! It hasn't been approved yet since you've been too nervous to practice it.” Red replied.  
That should be a sign to not approve the last scene! Besides that scene will never be because of that ki- that ki-... you know.  
“Now let's go!” Red said as he got between me and Eri and reached for her hand.  
“Wait!” I stopped him from touching her.  
“What?”  
“Since I'm a festival conductor, I have a duty to make sure rehearsals run smoothly, so I am coming with you.” I said.  
I can't let him ruin her first kiss prematurely. I also need to be there to vote against that scene. 

I felt someone watching us and turn to find Soi. She has decided to stick her nose in this mess.  
“Can Lance miss class too?” She asked in a cheeky tone.  
“As class president, it shouldn't be a problem for you.” I said hoping Soi will help me once again.  
“Ok! Just leave it to your class president and go on ahead my dear friend.” She said with a wink.  
Good, she got it. She nudged Eri out the door. And I took her wrist and walked with her to the music room where they practice.

Dear grandfather the play is even worse hearing Red's part with Eri’s. Red takes his lines super seriously and Eri sounds monotone when saying her lines. She is so awkward and bad at this. Finally, they got to the part where the hero dips the heroine and they kiss. Red said his line and then inched closer and closer to Eri. He really is going for it isn't he?

“AND STOP!” I shouted.  
My words startled Red. He then dropped Eri on the ground or Eri fell trying to get away from him.  
“Hey, it was going so well! Why'd you tell me to stop?” Red asked.  
“The acting was awkward. We should delete this scene and replace it. Which one of you is the writer?” I asked.  
“Change the script now?! You've got to be kidding me!?” Red shouted.  
If they work hard I'm sure they can pull something together.  
“Not at all. As the conductor, I would never mess around.” I replied.  
I notice Eri getting off the floor she wasn't far from the ground when Red dropped her so she should be fine.  
“You aren't hurt are you? You shouldn't have someone clumsy perform with you.” I said trying to find more reasons for the play to not go on.  
“It was an accident. Besides I don't think we can find someone else to take Red's role so soon.” Eri replied.  
They don't have any understudies? Figures.

“Hey guys times up we gotta go back to class” One of the drama club members said as he looked at the clock.  
“Yeah I feel like that was perfect so let's wrap it up.” another member said.  
“If all the members agree then we're good. Everyone be sure to practice tonight so you don't mess up on stage. Remember to do your best so we can make this play a hit! alright!” the president of the drama club announced.  
“Well, I could have done better if the festival conductor didn't interrupt me.” Red leered at me.  
Red was fine it's Eri's acting that sucked. I, of course, can't tell her that she would be crushed.

At lunch Soi managed to get me alone and Shinbi is eating alone with Eri. Soi's eyes looked threatening like a hungry wolf. I guess she wants payment or something from me.  
“SOOO. The play. Tell me everything!” She demanded.  
“It's terrible, trust me.” I said irritated she wanted to know about that.  
“Ahh! Of course, it is terrible! It's terrible every year! That's why the play is such a big deal. We go to laugh at the drama club. I wanna know what it's about! What troupe are they going to mess up this time!?” Soi said as she pounded her fists on the table.  
“They are doing some fantasy thing with a knight and a princess. He rescues her and then they kiss. Is that all you want?” I replied irritated.  
“A romance this year!” she exclaimed with joy.  
I got up from my chair. I don't want to hear her gush over the play.  
“I'm not finished!... I need a favor.” Soi said and then dug through her bag.  
“Deliver this note to my prince sunshine!” She said holding a pink envelope with a red heart sealing it.  
“Who?”  
“Tei! Deliver this to Tei! It's not fair if Eri is the only one who gets a prince.” Soi pouted.  
“What are you talk about?”  
“Don't worry about it. Just give Tei the note!”  
I look at the letter and cringed. There is no way I can give that to Tei even if it was from someone else. It's too girly. 

“I can't give a note like that to Tei.” I replied.  
“Fine, I'll settle for his Twinter ID or a phone number. I would ask Eri for it but she just been so busy with you lately I doubt she has had the chance to get his number.” Soi sighed.  
I don't think Tei would like Soi having his number. Regardless I don't think I can leave until I give her a number since I still don't even know what Twinter is. I give her Red's number. So many people text him all afternoon he probably wouldn't mind having one more person to message. Soi thanked me with a cheerful smile and finally left me in peace. I sighed. I feel exhausted.

After school I tried to figure out some way to stop the play. I've already tried to get Eri to back out ever since I heard about the last scene. I can't let Red kiss her first. What if I kiss her first? No! I am better than Red! I'm not going to come up with some sneaky way like that play to get a kiss out of her. I'm just her doll. We are all just her dolls. Acts like that are taboo. I tried to think of something else but the only thing that came to mind was pleading with her to back out again. I don't know what I'll do if she actually goes through with that kiss. I finally decided to plead with her, confess, and hopefully kiss her…if she feels the same way of course. I'm not like Yuri. I won't force her.

I stood outside her door, trying to find the right words to say. I gather up some courage and knock on the door. Eri answered and I open up the door. She is sitting at her desk with her script in her hands. She really is going through with it.  
“Were you practicing?” I asked.  
“Yeah but I need a break. What's up?” She asked.  
“...since they are going to be taken away tomorrow..” I started.  
No that sounded terrible! What am I doing? She stared at me looking so confused. I must look like an idiot.  
“Do you have something you want to get off your chest?” Eri asked.  
“Yes, I do.” I replied.  
I just don't know how to say it without sounding stupid or being subtle about it. I really should have thought more about how to confess that stopping the play. She tried to make eye contact but I kept looking away. I want to hide I'm so embarrassed.

“Your face is redder than Red's hair right now.” She said.  
I sighed.  
“I have a question...do you really think it is nothing?” I asked.  
“What is?” She asked.  
“That.” I said as I pointed to her script.  
“The script?”  
NOW IS NOT A GOOD TIME TO BE DENSE ERI!  
“You don't like the play? What don't you like about it?” She asked.  
“I hate all of it… especially that last scene. Are you really sure you want to go through with it?” I asked.  
“Well, I think I'll be fine as long as I get my lines right. That last scene wasn't rehearsed that well so it's not going to be the play's best scene.” Eri explained.  
“THAT. IS. NOT. WHAT. I. AM. TALKING. ABOUT.”  
Do I have to write it out for her like I did those math notes? No wonder why she is struggling in school. Why is my owner such an idiot!?  
“What is the problem then?” she asked.  
“I am talking about doing that with Red. Please… please tell me you aren't being this dense to mess with me.” I sighed. I see the wheel in her head spinning but I think the hamster is dead.

“The kiss THE KISS!...Why are you acting so surprised!? You are going to kiss Red tomorrow in that play, ON STAGE, with the entire school watching!” I explained to her and it finally clicked.  
“Oh… Right I am aren't I?” she said nervously.  
She wasn't thinking AS ALWAYS! What am I to do with her?  
“You are such an idiot..” I groaned.  
“Well, I didn't really think about it until now… ah, I was actually trying not to think about it… me and Red… whew… won't that be funny… kissing in a play.” She nervously rambled.  
“I didn't think you considered a kiss to be a joke. Is it really nothing to you?”  
“uh... No… now that you brought it up. But it's a stage kiss. We are just doing it for the play.” Eri explained.  
I sighed and my hand covered my face  
“Not a big deal! … You dimwit.” I grumbled.  
“Did you just insult me!?” Eri asked.  
I ignored her question.  
“But seriously Lance it's just a play. It's not like I have feelings for Red.” Eri justified herself.

Does she not remember?  
“It will be your first kiss Eri.” I stated.

“Yup. That...that's true.” She replied.  
“You complained about it more than a dozen times while I was a doll. You never kissed a boy before. Do you think I would forget something like that?” I asked.  
And every time I wanted to kiss her.  
“You stalker!” She screamed.  
That hurt!  
“I am not a stalker! I had no choice! It's not like I could leave the room when you went on about it every valentines day!”  
Not to mention every Christmas and whenever someone she knows starts dating.  
“Then… wiretap!” She yelled back.  
I am not a wiretap!  
“Am I less than human now!? Whatever. I can't believe you are so…”  
“You come into my room to point out I've never kissed anyone? What are you trying to really say?” Eri asked before I could finish.  
Oh, that's right. I came in here to confess but instead, I had a fight with her. If I confess now she either won't take me seriously or defiantly say no. I don't have much time. When does that damned play start tomorrow?  
“When is the play start?” I asked.  
“2 o'clock. Why?”  
“Can you meet me on the rooftop at 10 in the morning?” I asked.  
That will give me time to come up with a better way to confess as well as time to fix the play when she drops out.  
“What for?”  
“So I can… no, you'll see when you meet me up there.” I replied with my nervousness quickly replacing the anger I had earlier.  
“Even if it's just a play… I can't have your first kiss stolen.” I said quietly to myself.  
“I didn't hear you.” Eri replied.  
I don't care if she did at this point but I am still not going to repeat myself.  
“It's nothing for you to worry about. I'll talk with you tomorrow.” I said as I left the room. I have to prepare myself.

I didn't get much sleep. I was too anxious last night from preparing what I would say and think about finally kissing Eri. I had to stop my mind from drifting further than that a few times and I had to take a very cold shower in the morning. I sent a reminder to Eri shortly after I got out. I was still shivering when I ate breakfast and I ran to school so I wouldn't freeze to death. I was already at school when I got Eri's reply. I start on my duties so I will be ahead and have time to properly confess. I notice that Yeonho's stall is doing really well and the anime club has some kids in costume taking pictures with students. Tei's butler cafe is a huge hit not only because of Tei but because of several popular girls dressed up as maids. I noticed that the drama club's outfits are late which makes me hope they never come at all. Then they will have to cancel the play.

It's getting close to time. I turn off my phone and head to the roof. I want no interruptions. I lean over the rails and try to remember what all I am going to say. I went over the lines over and over again in my mind. I will just have to force myself to say it when I finally see her. It should be around time soon and I waited patiently for Eri. She could be running late because she finally got into a stall and was finishing up. I turned back on my phone to check the time and saw that Eri is 20 minutes late. I got a text from her as well saying she can't make it. Why? I called her but got no answer. I should find Soi. Besides me, she is the only other person who watches out for Eri as closely as I do and chances are they are together.

The problem is finding her. I checked some fair game stalls and the anime clubs stall with no luck. Then it struck me. Tei's butler cafe. Of course! She asked me for his number yesterday. I run to the cafe and find the class president sitting at a table with heart eyes for Tei. Getting her attention is going to be tricky.

“Soi where is Eri?” I asked her joining her at her table despite a crowd protesting.  
“Ice Prince and prince sunshine together!?” Soi gasped.  
“Knock it off! Where is Eri? Have you seen her? She was supposed to meet me at 10”  
“Oh, that was you? Maybe she would have made it if you gave me the right number. I'll tell you where she went if you give me the correct number.” She said.  
“Can I get anything for you, master?” Tei asked me keeping his butler persona on.  
“Have you seen Eri?” I asked.  
“Don't tell him!” Soi shouted at Tei.  
“She left with Red. The must be getting ready to perform.” Tei replied.  
I got up from the chair and pushed it in. I need to find her now.

I called her again before I checked the music room. However, instead of finding the drama club I found Yuri with several other strange men. They all seemed to have the same weird aura Yuri has.  
“Well hello, cutie. How nice of you to barge in?” One of the men said.  
“Lance, what are you doing here? Don't you have a festival to conduct?” Yuri asked.  
"Wait that's a boy?"  
“Of course I am a boy. Where is the drama club?” I asked wanting to get away from these strange people.  
“They perform first so I think they are at the gym getting ready.” The man holding a guitar said.  
I thank them and head to the gym.

I check the time once I get inside the gym and call Eri one more time. I look around but the only people here are a few people who showed up early for a good seat. They either expect a good show or want to watch it burn. They aren't any of the drama club members. I go out a side door hoping to find Eri avoiding the play but found the entire drama club instead.  
“Here to ruin the play?” Red asked.  
“No, I just want to find Eri to wish her luck before the play.” I replied.  
“She is backstage…” the club president started but I didn't hear him finish since I darted back inside to find Eri.

I open the door to find Eri already in her costume. She looks beautiful in it but honestly, it doesn't suit her. Prissy things like princess dresses aren't her style. If it wasn't so glittery and in a different color it would look a lot better.  
“Why… didn't you take... you're calls?” I asked.  
“Calls?... Wait did something happen?” She asked.  
I don't have the time or patience to play 20 questions with her right now. I just match up to her and grabbed her hands.  
“What? What are you doing? Where are you taking me?” Eri asked.  
I need to be alone with Eri right now and I know the drama club is outside. It's not as scenic as the rooftop but it's her fault for not meeting me up there earlier.  
“Wait Lance that's the dressing room! Why are you taking me in there!? Lance, please explain yourself!” Eri protested and refused to move further.  
“I need to talk to you alone so let's go in.” I explained.  
“Go in here-! Ahhh!” She yelled as I nudged her in.

I pull the curtain closed. This room is very small but it will have to do. Eri is so close to me. I hold her half to keep her from running away and half because I want to. I look down to make sure my hands aren't in a weird place.  
“L-Lance what are you doing?” She asked.  
“I can't give it up. Your first kiss I can't give it up.” I finally explained.  
“What!- ...uhp” I interrupted Eri by pressing my lips into hers. I feel my heart beating hard in my chest and my face growing warm. She did try to back away but I was holding her too tightly. I hate to admit that this too is my first kiss as well and don't think I'm doing it right. I also notice Eri isn't breathing as she hits her firsts against my chest. That's my cue to stop. She is panting when I let go of her. 

“You have to breathe.” I chuckled letting her go.  
“You... You… how can you just kiss someone without asking first! You are supposed to ask permission first!” Eri complained clearly embarrassed.  
This reminds me of a certain spoon incident.  
“Shhhh… quiet.” I said remembering that the drama club members are due back at any time and I am not looking forward to being discovered right now.

“If I crossed the line I will formally apologize for that later. In sorry I couldn't help myself. Red almost stole your first kiss.” I replied.  
I paused for a moment trying to collect myself.  
“Even if it's just a stage kiss you shouldn't have your first kiss robbed away like that. I couldn't just let him take it from you. And more importantly. Never cancel a meeting with me, and never miss my calls” I continued.  
“That wasn't on purpose...” she replied her cheeks still red.

I looked down at her costume and notice her uniform hanging up in the dressing room. She will have to go up soon and perform the play. This doesn't change that he will still kiss Eri in the last scene. Nothing has changed besides it not being her first kiss.  
“I can't stand it… take it off.” I said.  
I'm going to hate myself.  
“What did you say?” Eri replied.  
“Take it off. I shouldn't have to repeat myself” I repeated.  
“Excuse you!” Eri shouted.  
That's not what I meant. She tried to back away but her back hit a wall.  
“Wait you're serious. Right here?! Lance have you-” she started to protest but I covered her mouth. I thought I heard a door open. I need to act fast.

“Where is she? Heroine!” I heard Red's voice.  
Hold up I'm almost done  
“She disappeared. The play is in 10 minutes. We shouldn't have trusted her.” I heard someone else say.  
Why are girl clothes so complicated?! Tie it faster dammit.  
“The heroine would never betray me! She probably went to get some water she'll be-”  
“!!! Ice- Ice!!?” stammered a club member seeing me come out of the dressing room.  
“What!? Is it a villain?” Red asked.  
Only in your fantasy world Red.  
“Oh snap… that's the ice prince. Or I should say, ice princess. Someone get me my phone I need a picture of this.” another club member gasped.  
“Stop gawking! And if you take a picture of me I will snap your phone in half!” I said as I dusted off the skirt of the dress. It was adjustable since Eri was never sized but it was a bit tight on me.  
“What?! Is this a prank? Why are you wearing the heroine's costume? And where is the heroine?” Red asked.  
“OMG! OMG! Ice princess!” A club member shrieked.  
“Stop yelling… ugh! Someone give me a script I need to go over the lines.” I demanded.  
“Dude are… are you ok? Have you hit your head or something?” Red asked me with genuine concern.  
“I am the heroine now. I see the pretty dress. Someone get me a script! we have a time limit here!” I shouted.  
“No, don't give it to him! We need to find the real heroine. Where is she?” Red insisted.  
In the dressing room probably still changing. I told her not to come out until after the play started.  
“Forget about her! Now hand me that script if you want the show to go on!” I said as held out my hand to receive it.  
“How are things going-? ...What is- How did-Why is-” the drama club president stammered.  
“Shut up and get me a script.... Thank you. Also since the person who is playing the heroine has changed we should have the heroine turn against the hero and have an epic duel. It shouldn't be that much trouble.” I said as I finally got the script I was demanding.  
“Actually it would be. We are on in 8 minutes and there isn't enough time.” a member said.  
“But honestly I have to say I like that dress better on you 'ice princess’ let's keep it” another member teased.  
“Agreed! This will surely make our play unforgettable.” The president said.  
“I knew nobody in this club was sane.” I grumbled.  
“What!? so the script isn't being fixed!?” Red asked in panic.  
“Dude we just said there wasn't time.”  
“Then I have… to.. Ki-”  
Yes, Red. We have to kiss. 

After the play I met with Eri on the roof. We are alone since Yuri's band should be on right now. I still have the disturbing memory of Reds dry lips pressed against mine and then both of us breaking character as Red drops me to wipe his face and I'm shouting profanities from the floor in return. I am not looking forward to the detention I got for berating Red on stage. The audience loved it and we got a standing ovation however. I have never been so humiliated.

“I memorized all those lines just for you to steal the show. It so not fair you memorized them in 10 minutes.” Eri complained.  
It was more like 8 since everyone was too shocked to get me a script.  
“I was thoroughly embarrassed and got detention because of you! And I'm embarrassed for you for having to rehearse all those stupid lines.” I complained as well.  
“But because you took my place the play was a huge success, especially that last scene.” Eri laughed.  
That's not funny. It hurt when red dropped me on stage and I got a detention for cursing him out. My perfect record is ruined.  
“Please don't laugh.”  
“But it's so funny!” Eri continued to laugh.  
“You do realize I did it for you. Wearing that stupid dress, being humiliated, getting detention.” I said.  
“If you hated that part so much you should have stopped me in the first place.” Eri said.  
I TRIED!  
“if I had more power in the student government I would have gotten rid of the whole club. Whoever wrote that play needs to be put in jail for their crimes against literature.” I sighed.  
“I never thought you would say ‘oh hero you're arms are like the thickest bananas’ to Red even in a million years.” Eri laughed.  
“Stop it.” I groaned.  
She seemed to have gotten it out of her system after that.

I look at her lips completely safe from Red tainting them and smile. Her first kiss is mine. I wrap an arm around her.  
“Despite what happened on stage I am happy. I protected your lips from red and marked them as well.” I purred.  
Eri blushed and tried to look away. I take my hand and rest it under her chin to make her look at me.  
“You are blushing.” I smiled.  
“Stop it. You are embarrassing me.” she complained and couldn't even look at me. She is adorable like this.  
“Are you having fun teasing me?” She asked.  
“Tons. It's fun because you are so cute...Because Eri you are so cute.” I explained.

“If Red had kissed you first I don't know what I would do… I would definitely regret it for the rest of my life. But that didn't happen so I won.” I continued.  
“I am not a prize to be won!” Eri protested.  
“Of course not. I guess it's what's left of my envy for Red. He has so many friends and such a strong personality. He may be one of a kind in this world and I am common in comparison, but that doesn't matter because I have you. My precious owner. We have many memories together and you made me special. I finally don't think Red is better than me. In fact, I think I'm better than him.” I said 

“In fact I have watched over you a lot longer than all the other dolls. I've seen every side of you and I have it all memorized. I doubt Red can say the same.” I explained.  
“You know you are really stupid.” She replied.  
“Me!?” I asked confused. I'm certain I am the smartest doll Eri owns.  
“From the start you never had a reason to compete with Red. Personality and being special isn't a contest. You can't win or lose at it. When red was made the doll maker did have a personality to assign to him but when you were made you're doll maker gave you a lovely heart. A heart that would allow you to get along with your owner no matter what kind of style or clothes or person they are. You are designed to love and be loved by your owner which means you have a kind heart.” Eri explained.

“Think back to when you were a doll and every moment since then. You stayed where I left you with wearing whatever I put you in. If I made a mistake while maintaining you. You didn't complain. You just accepted and moved on. You have always been special to me. I've never considered anyone to be more special than you.” Eri continued.  
It's true. I've taken every mistake she has made and tried to help her do better next time. I may have complained a lot but it's never cause me to love her any less.  
“A lovely heart… you would say something like that.” I replied.  
I heard a ringing sound and felt my phone buzzing in my pocket.  
“Your phone is ringing you should get going you've been playing hooky for a couple of hours now.” Eri said.  
“I wasn't I was making sure the play was a success.” I teased.  
“Bull! I'll be going home after I check out a few stalls stop by Tei's cafe and see Yenho after that. maybe catch the last bit of Yuri's concert.” Eri replied.  
“So you are going to that perverted teacher's concert then going to that butler cafe where they call you ‘Mistress’ and ‘Master’ and then visiting Yeonho for a love fortune like you need one.” I replied cynically.  
Eri groaned. She probably thinks I'm still jealous.  
“I will be calling you to check on you so be sure to answer me.” I said.  
“If I hear it. It might be too loud especially at the concert.” Eri replied.  
“If you miss my calls I will find you and I will mark you again.” I teased.  
“Wha!?” Eri blushed.  
“See you later.” I smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance: you are a writer couldn't you have fixed the play to where the heroine fights the lead in the end?  
> Me: No, I really couldn't. not only can i not type fast enough you would probably have to edit the entire play to give the heroine a reason to turn on the lead so the plot matches the ending. not to mention the rest of the cast would have to learn the new lines and...  
> Red: We get it! Maybe I should have been against the kiss too


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and following this story. I wasn't expecting it to be this popular. Before I update with the last chapter I will be going back and correcting all the previous chapters for grammar (probably take a few hours at most just need to sit down and do it). 
> 
> Lance: seriously fix your grammar.  
> Red: they can still read it fine without it.  
> Me: -quoting- you will forever be my fist doll

After the play, I've been having trouble talking to Eri directly along with a loose feeling in my chest. It doesn't help that she is dense and a bit slow to notice that I no longer just want to be friends. It REALLY doesn't help that I still get so nervous around her. I went with her to get some ingredients Tei needed to finish dinner and noticed her looking at some pudding cups. Of course with her sweet tooth, she picked them up and almost bought them but she put them back remembering Tei would scold her from buying sweets too. The next day I stopped by the shop again to get it for her as an excuse to see her alone for a little while. While I was there Shinbi caught me. She was surprised to see me with sweets since she knows I hate them. I told her they weren't for me but for Eri. She gave me a look then paid for her strawberry milk and left. When I got home Eri was surprised to see I remembered the pudding.

“you know this pudding would be great with that lemon tea.” I said as we sat in her room and ate it together.  
Eri tilted her head in confusion.  
“I don't think the flavors compliment each other very well…” She replied.  
She didn't get it. 

Clearly being indirect isn't going to work. I was trying to get her to suggest going to Banjul again with me. I waited for a few days. She had cleaning duties and was finished right as my disciplinary guide duties where done so I got to walk home with her. She complained about yuri taking to long to get ready that morning so almost all of them were late to school. Supposedly Yuri misplaced some of his skin care products and was blaming the other dolls for it. Eri found it underneath the sink after looking around in the bathroom. Stories like this are why I enjoy my guide duties.

“You know… spending time alone like this is nice.” I commented.  
“Yeah, it kinda is…” Eri replied.  
“We should do it more often.” I said.  
“Yeah, that would be nice.” She said and then messed with the hem of her jacket.

I wish I was bolder. I can't seem to get anywhere with her. I seemed to have so much confidence before the play but now it's almost gone. If I can just get her completely alone for a little while I can show her how much I love her. I want to kiss her again and hold her close to me. Spend a little time just me and her. 

School was about to start. I was distracted during my duties trying to see if I can come up with some other reason for us to spend some time together. Finals are coming up. I could pretend to be sick again. We shared a bed last time I was sick. However, I have only been sick once. I don't know how to mimic symptoms and I don't want to seem contagious or too sick. It could also backfire. She could leave Tei to care for me or decide I'm too sick to be around so I end up getting ignored instead. 

After the play, she seemed to make it clear she wasn't mad that I kissed her so she has to like me back. She was more upset that I didn't ask first and it seemed to come out of nowhere to her. Where did that confidence I had gone? I tried to get myself pumped up. I want a date with Eri and if I want it I need to ask. I hear a familiar ding. It's my phone and I got a text from Eri.  
[Lets study for the finals at Banjul after school]  
Yes! I replied right away. Somehow she understood that's what I wanted. Finally! I darted to the doorway of our classroom hoping to see her reaction. She was with her friends. Soi let out a scream for some reason and Eri was spacing out. Maybe it's a defense mechanism to survive having a friend like Soi. I sent a text teasing her for spacing out. 

After class, I met up with Eri. Her friends were with her. Soi had this fire in her eyes like she was finally getting what she wanted. Eri please tell me you didn't make a deal with her. 

“Everyone is here let's go to Banjul. I hope Tei is working today. I need cute boy at max power if I'm to ace the finals!” Soi shouted with glee.  
This was not what I wanted. I thought I was going to get Eri to myself. I don't want to share her with her friends right now. I tagged along as Soi and Shinbi talked about a shoot Shinbi did. I tuned them out and tried to think of ways to explain polynomials to this boy obsessed airhead the tall model and my spacey crush.

Tei was also working today. Just my luck. Even if I did get Eri to come alone with me here I wouldn't be able to do much of anything with Tei watching or any other doll for that matter. I feel a bit better coming with Eri's friends so it won't look like a date. I loathe the memory of Red calling me out for it. I don't want the other dolls to get jealous of me and put me on the spot, interrogating me about every detail of what exactly I have done with their owner. 

“You guys are working hard. Making any progress?” Tei asked as he dropped off some cakes and coffees.  
“I don't feel like it. It feels like I'm stuck in an endless maze made of algebra.” Eri complained.  
“Sounds like you are stuck.” Tei replied.  
“Tei!!” Soi purred loudly.  
“Can I help you?” He asked.  
“Can you sit with me for five minutes? I feel like I'll learn faster if I have cute boy energy on both sides of me.” Soi requested.  
No. Just stop Soi. If anything having Tei near you would distract you.  
“I wish I could help but that sounds above my pay grade. I am just a waiter in a cafe.” Tei replied.  
Which probably meant ‘leave me alone I have work to do’.

“I feel like Tei has become more distant. How can he treat me like this?” Soi whined.  
“Wouldnt it be better to just think you were distant, to begin with?” Eri said as she finished off the last of her coffee.  
“Here let me go get you some more of that.” I said noting Eri's empty cup.  
“Oh no, it's fine. I can get it myself.” She insisted.  
“I just finished mine anyways so wait here.” I got up with her cup leaving mine behind. 

I regret getting something different this time. I kinda wanted to get some tea but changed my mind wanting to try something new. Coffee smells great but tastes terrible. It's bitter and you have to put so much cream and sugar to get that flavor out but then the cream makes it too cold. Maybe I am against strong flavors and not just sweets. Zion said he will gladly refill the cup and handed it back to me. I look to the side and noticed some syrup bottles. One of them is labeled candy lemons. According to Zion, it's the same syrup they put in their candy lemon tea. With this, I won't have to come here every time I want lemon tea. I bought a bottle. I walked back to Eri and her friends and handed her her cup. I then placed the syrup bottle in my bag.

“Oh, thanks.” She took the cup from my hand.  
“Hey, Lance. I bet you want to know what we were talking about while you were away!” Soi teased.  
“Were you talking about something important?” I asked. Knowing Soi it was probably a rumor. I don't find gossip important.  
“Oh yes, it was VERY important. So important that you need to know it right now.” Soi's grin was evil.  
“Ok.”  
“Bet you want to know, huh? In return, I want your cake. You haven't taken a bite out of it yet.” Soi offered.  
“No, I don't want to know. If it was important to me I'm sure Eri will tell me.” I replied.  
I know better than to make deals with the devil.  
“I lost…” Soi said in defeat.

Soi and Shinbi look at each other and them mumbled something to Eri. I wish they would stop gossiping and try to get some homework done.  
“Can you focus? You haven't even gotten to question 5 yet.” I scolded.  
At this rate, they won't finish the assigned homework much less any actual studying. I check the time and sigh. It's going to be a long afternoon.

I walked home with Eri. This was by far the worse study group ever. I just wanted some alone time with Eri and some hot tea, but instead, I got gossip time with the girls and coffee. Now I have to go home and deal with my roommate no doubt and have him question why I was out with the 'heroine’ or worse Yuri trying to give me advice. When we got to the door the house was eerily quiet. I didn't hear Red shouting at his online games or Yuri rummaging around in the bathroom. Eri seemed to notice it too but it seems to bother her.

“What's wrong?” I asked.  
“Huh?... Oh, it's nothing. The house is too quiet since everyone is out late and goes straight to bed when they come home. I feel like I haven't seen the others in a while... It makes me a bit upset” Eri said.  
Her? Upset? I got closer to her she backed away until she bumped into the wall behind her. I got close to her face. If anyone should be upset right now it should be me.  
“we should study for real this time. You should be able to focus now that you are free of distractions.” I said.  
She looked confused. I guess she thought she was off the hook since we were home. I know she didn't finish her homework.  
“Also I thought we were going to the cafe by ourselves but you brought your friends.” I said.  
“I never said we were going alone.” Eri protested.  
“You should have told me that. I was disappointed.” I pouted a littluntShe opened her mouth like she was about to tell me I'm am being unreasonable.  
“...but it's fine since we are alone now. So we will start from the first problem and won't stop until you understand it. I know you weren't paying attention at the cafe.” I am determined to make her pay for making me sit and listen to Soi.  
“But I thought we were done for today.” Eri protested.  
I smirked. No, we are not done until I say we are done.  
“You were goofing off all day. I will show you what happens when you don't focus on your studies.” I said.

I told her to sit down on the couch and get out her notes. She reluctantly pulled out her textbooks and spread them out across the table. I sat next to her and waited patiently for her to flip open to the right page. She explained her steps to me to prove that she understood how to solve for x. However the second problem she skipped a step and got a wrong answer.  
“... And that is how you correctly solve that problem.” I explained.  
“It was an honest mistake.” Eri said in her defense.  
I scooted closer to her. The next two were correct but she didn't follow the order of operations correctly on the third.  
“The operations in the parenthesis go first. See you get a very different answer that way.” I explained in a calm low voice. I wrapped an arm around her and pointed to the box in her textbook reminding her of the boxes with tips written in.  
“Ok..” She replied nervously.  
We caught up to where she left off. The instructions say to write the problem in standard form then solve for x. Eri seemed a bit nervous and skipped that step. I took my chance to mark her.  
“You need to put it in standard form first then solve. I know the teacher said it is optional but it makes the problem a lot easier to solve.” I purred in her ear.  
“Lance what are you doing!?” Eri asked.  
“Like any teacher I give students marks based on their work. You keep getting them wrong I will have to mark you up.” I replied.

The next problem she did correctly as well as the one after that. She had only four more problems to go before she finished her math meaning my little game is coming to an end. But there is a science assignment due next week. I look back to Eri's work and noticed she left a problem incomplete.  
“X over 4 equals 6 is not a completely simplified equation. You can go further.” I said as I tilted her chin up and marked her lips. I pecked them just briefly remembering last time. Eri quickly turned away from me her face redder than my roommate. She is adorable when she is embarrassed like that. She covered her face with her hands.  
“Come on now you need to focus. You have one more problem left before we start on your biology assignment.” I said as I kept her from scooting away.

“You are mean! Kissing me like that! It's not fair!” She complained.  
“You know the rules. As your private tutor, I will mark you for wrong answers.” I teased.  
She hurried and finished the next problem. She shorthanded it but it was correct so no marks. She put away her math book.  
“We are done now right?” Eri asked.  
“You need to start on your biology assignment. You need to pick a topic we covered and write an essay on it.” I replied.  
“That's due next week!”  
“I know.”  
“I haven't even thought about what I would do it on!” She complained.  
“You are so slow. You should have thought of something by now.” I said as I got close to her face again.  
“Ahhh! I can't think with you so close!” Eri squirmed.  
“I'm sure we can figure something out. There is evolution, cells, plants, animals,... Human anatomy.” I suggested.  
“Fine! I pick the food chain… now will you let me take a break and get out of my uniform.” Eri said as she quickly got up.  
I didn't realize we where still in our uniforms. They will get wrinkled up if we continue.  
“Alright. We should both get changed but I want you back out here and I want at least 3 paragraphs before bed.” I said.  
“What if I can't write that much?”  
“Then I will tutor you in marking.” I replied with a smirk.

She finished writing before the others came home. It seems this way is quite effective. Hopefully, lessons will stick a little better from now on. Tei made dinner as usual and asked me if I liked the coffee. I told him I didn't like it enough to finish it. After dinner, I started on my own homework finishing up what I had left after the cafe. I will have to start my essay another time since Red is hogging the laptop we share. I would fight him off of it but he would always tell me he can't leave his party in the middle of a raid. It makes no sense. 

I decided to use the syrup I got from Banjul for a cup of tea. I would like to see how the tea at home would taste with the syrup. I should probably make some for Eri too. I got out her favorite mug with the bunnies on it and poured her a cup then filling my own cup with the same. It was tricky carrying both to her room and then knocking but I managed.  
“Are you going to bed?” I asked as I entered the room.  
“You… you… what are you doing here?” She asked she still seems a bit shaken from our study session.  
“I made you some tea.” I said remembering I may have teased her a bit too much today.  
“What kind?”  
“Lemon tea. They had some syrup bottles at the cafe. I bought a bottle so I can enjoy it at home.” I said.  
“Oh... Thanks for sharing.” she replied as she took her mug from my hand.

I look at my doll body still on the shelf. One day I may have to return to it. I wonder how much time I have left. Did the dollmaker cause me to become human? I was mass produced but the did put a special piece in me. I never thought much of it but I can feel it despite being in my human body. I can't explain it.  
“Can I see the dolls for a second?” I asked.  
“Of course! One of them is yours… not 'yours’ but you get what I am saying.” Eri replied.  
I lifted the red doll. He still feels heavier than he looks. I shake him gently before carefully placing him back on the shelf knowing if I damage him I damage the human Red. I look at my doll and examine 'myself’ closely since I 'feel’ that special part inside me. He doesn't feel as heavy as the Red doll but still heavier than he looks. The special part doesn't seem to make a noise when I shake myself. I stop shaking doll lance since I'm starting to feel dizzy from it. I'm scared to take him apart to see the piece inside. I know every doll Eri has owns a special piece. It was made known when Red bragged about his special piece saying it will be the source of his power. He soon found out that we all had a 'special’ piece and he changed it to something else clinging to the secret powers. This special piece could be what made us human and I can feel it despite being in my human body. I wonder why? 

“What are you thinking about?” Eri asked.  
“I am thinking about the doll maker.” I replied.  
It's more complicated than that.  
“What about them?”  
“...Never mind.” I said.  
I can't tell her about this it wouldn't make sense to her. In fact, I can’t even make sense of it. I should mention this to another doll. I don't think Red or Yuri would have much insight. Maybe Yeonho or Tei? Yeonho can sense things like ghosts so maybe he can feel something. Tei could offer a different perspective on it but I haven't liked the way he has been watching me lately.  
“That reminds me. You haven't been spending any money on doll things.” I said.  
She hasn't been to the showroom since we became human now that I recall. I hope she doesn't give up on our doll bodies especial since we are still connected to them. Also, it's because she collects them that we got to meet to being with.  
“Oh yeah. I haven't been playing with them since I have you guys now. I was thinking about going to the showroom next week. I also saw they released a new pair of shoes that would look great on Lance. Oh, I mean the doll, Lance… be kinda weird for you to wear them.” Eri said.  
Good, she hasn't forgotten. She will still take care of ‘me’. I don't want her to forget her hobby just because we became human. I wonder how much time left I have as a human now that I think about it. If I do return to my doll body I would want Eri to continue to care for me.

“Do you think Soi and Shinbi would like ball joint dolls?” Eri asked.  
“You mean that hyper class president and the emotionless tall model right?... I don't think they would.” I replied.  
They do care a lot about Eri. When she was upset because Yeonho ran off to find a cat they wanted to help her look. They are always seeking her out to join in on Soi's next scheme and try their best to make sure she doesn't feel left out. They are pretty good friends despite Soi getting on my nerves.  
“You really think so?”  
“They aren't your friends if they don't like you for something like that. They really like hanging out with you so even if they aren't into the dolls themselves they can overlook it and understand that it's just something you do.” I explained.  
I'm sure if I return back into my doll body I would miss everything I've experienced these past few months, including Soi. If enough time passes and Eri changes a few things on doll lance I sure I could meet her again in my ‘real’ body. That is provided Soi and Shinbi like ball joint dolls too.

“How can you be so sure?” Eri asked.  
“...because I've been watching over you… I've known you wished you had friends to talk with about your hobby. I remember you coming home and sitting at your desk and tell us all about it, but since I've meet Soi and Shinbi myself I can honestly say you should tell them. You should tell them soon… and Regardless if they don't like you after you told them you will always have me.” I replied.  
“Lance…” she replied touched by my words  
“I will always be here by your side whenever you need me.” I reassured her.

“Thanks. I feel much better about it now.” Eri replied.  
“But your face is turning red.. Do you have a fever?” I asked. I know she is embarrassed.  
“Oh no… I feel fine.” She replied and covered her face this time using her scarf.  
“Uncover your face.” I said as I lower her scarf with one hand and brush her bangs out of the way like I am actually checking her for a fever. I lean in closer and kiss her once again. This time longer than just a peck savoring the moment. I was careful to make sure she was breathing and was certain to give her plenty of room to escape if she was uncomfortable. My lips left hers and my heart was beating like crazy. 

“Shall we continue our lessons on marking? I would like to tutor you again.” I purred in her ear.  
“Don-...Don't talk like Yuri.” She stammered.  
I am not acting like that perverted teacher. I put that comment aside for now since I have more important matters.  
“Hmm... it's not a fever? But why are you so red then?” I teased. I get closer to her hoping to make another mark.  
“I should be fine after I get some rest.” She replied.  
“You've worked hard today. Get some rest you need it.” I said as I kissed Eri's forehead.  
I left her room and headed straight for the shower. 

Yeonho still isn't back yet his tarot card reading and wasn't due back until the middle of the night. I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk about something like this with Tei. Tei is very caring, kind of motherly, and I have a lot of respect for him. However, I'm not sure if he does know anything more about these pieces than I do and I could make him worry about something that could be nothing. I've decided to keep this to myself for now. If this piece the doll markers put in me is the reason for my human form and me feeling it in my chest could mean a multitude of things. I used that time from Yuri's music class to jot down every possibility I could think of for me 'feeling’ my piece in my human body. I wrote everything from heart disease to lovesickness to me simply becoming independent from my doll body. I will research human diseases more in-depth once I get some time. 

I got up and ready the next morning. Yeonho was already up putting a kettle of hot water and greeted me with a smile. He started to tell me about his trip. I have no idea where he went but he was very excited about seeing an ancient shrine. He also mentioned some of the ghosts he spoke to but none in great detail. He also showed off the souvenirs he got for everyone to me. I got a notebook with a picture of what I assume is the shrine on the cover. He got Tei a traditional tea set, Red a wooden toy sword, a parasol for Yuri's 'sensitive’ skin, a silk scarf for Eri, and he got a warding charm for himself. I look at the charm Yeonho got. How will some embroidered cloth with some beads strung to it stop a ghost? It's probably nothing more than a traffic sign, just a suggestion that should be followed but can be broken. Yeonho noticed the mail has arrived for the day and went to the door to look at it. We got the usual coupons and some kind of cartoon magazine for red from what I can see from the couch. Yeonho put the coupons and Red's magazine on the table and headed for Eri's room.  
“Yeonho. Where are you going?” I asked.  
“Oh, I am going to go wake up master. She also has mail too.” Yeonho said holding up a large envelope.  
“I will go with you.” I got up from the couch and followed him.  
“Oh. We can wake master up together.” Yeonho smiled.

Yeonho started trying to wake Eri by speaking softly to her. She mumbled something in her sleep. She must be dreaming.  
“Master… master, please wake up it is morning.” Yeonho almost sang softly.  
“Here let me try… if you don't wake up right now I will tutor you again after school.” I said. Yeonho being scared of classwork would question this threat. It worked.  
“La-Lance! What are you doing in my room?” Eri asked as she jolted awake.  
“You got a letter today. I thought I would bring it to you. Lance came with because he wanted to help me wake you.” Yeonho explained.  
“... In a woman's room while she isn't even dressed.” I sighed slightly jealous of Yeonho's sweet and innocent behavior that I can never pull off.  
“Oh, the letter is from Crobidoll. They made us right?” Yeonho asked.  
Hopefully, it's like the other issues and just features clothes and furniture. I think I hear a faint whistling from the kitchen.  
“Yeonho, didn't you put a pot onto boil?” I asked.  
“Oh, that's right! I got to show you the stuff I got from my trip! I have a lot I want to tell you so we should talk about it over tea and breakfast.” Yeonho beamed.

Eri pressed her hands to her face and tried to smooth out her hair with her hands. She should already know I don't care what she looks like. I also don't expect her to look perfect after just waking up.  
“Are you awake now?” I asked.  
“Yeah thanks to you threatening me… is this the new release catalog?” She asked as she tore open the envelope and pulled out a magazine.  
“It is!” Eri gasped.  
She flipped through the magazine making comments here and there about some of the new dolls and some doll clothes. I groaned. Don't we have enough problems with the dolls you currently own Eri?  
“there is a vampire lance now!” Eri gasped.  
Looks like Crobidoll wants to cash out on the vampire craze. Eri showed me the picture of the vampire me. It looks almost like me but the skin is even paler than my own and there are tiny fangs at the corners of his mouth. He is going to be a limited edition just like Tei. I understand she is excited but I don't like the idea of another me. Imagine if she brought this doll home and he came to life like the rest of us. Not only would I have to compete with this blood sucking doppelganger but what if he starts draining blood from everyone. I need to calm down. My mind is starting to become irrational like my idiot roommate's.

“You are going to buy him aren't you.” I sighed.  
“Oh... Nah. I'm broke. I’m glad they released so many versions of you. It means you are that popular.” Eri said.  
“I've always been popular. It's nothing new.” I replied.  
“Are you gloating?” Eri asked.  
“It's just a fact.” I replied. In case she forgot I don't really like being noticed. Eri smirked.  
“Just put down the magazine and get ready.” I said wanting her to forget about the new dolls.  
“Oh yeah, Yeonho is probably waiting on me.” Eri said.  
“I'm going to have some tea too. Don't forget about me.” I said.  
I looked at the magazine. I want to put it in the trash. She doesn't need new dolls and she should keep the magazine if she isn't going to order anything. That new Lance is making me jealous. I hated talking with other Lance's in the store. They were all so suck up. Now if this lance is anything like the vampires I've heard about lately he will be more insufferable than Yuri. I leave Eri's room. I have to get dressed and I can't stand being near that magazine.

After school, I looked for Eri since I have finished my guide duties. She has started waiting for me after school which is nice. However, Red was just getting done with a drama club meeting and I see him leaving with the drama club. I pretended I don't see him and tried to avoid the group.  
“Ice Princess! Hey!” Someone from the group called.  
Dammit, I've been spotted. I walk to the group since I can't blow them off.  
“Hey, we are planning on doing Macbeth next year when school lets back in. We were wondering if you would like a part.” The club president asked me.  
“You were really good but I think we should put on one of the classics while I get the next play written up.” A club member added.  
“He won't say yes.” Red grumbled.  
I am familiar with Macbeth. It's a tragedy filled with murder and the lead is a villainous man. Surely they can't mess it up since the script is already written for them.  
“What role do you want me to play?” I asked.  
“Well um…”  
“Well given your last performance…”  
“The lady. They want you to be the female lead again.” Red said with a groan.  
“Yeah… we think it will add a bit of comedy. The play is so gloomy.”  
It's a tragedy! It's supposed to be gloomy!  
“I refuse. I don't want to play a women's role.” I replied.  
“Suit yourself. Thought it was worth a try.” The club president said and lead the group off. Red started talking about how the club shouldn't have even asked me to begin with. He is right. Like I would willingly play a girl in a play again. People are still calling me Ice Princess from the last time.

When I got home nobody was there. Yeonho should be back tomorrow and I don't care where Yuri ends up. Red is with his group and if Tei isn't here he is at work. But where is Eri? I check my phone to make sure I didn't miss any texts from her but the only message I have is from Tei saying he works late. I sent a text to Eri and decided to go out to the store to clear my mind. Eri will hopefully be home by then.

Eri is not home after I've gotten back. Where is she? I don't want to pester her but I would like to know where she went. I hope she is safe and with her friends. What could she be doing that she would inform me of first? She better not be buying another doll. She said she had no money for this. I bet she is at the damned showroom preordering that other me right now. I go into my room and try to calm down when I hear her return. I should tell her. I should tell her how I really feel. If she knew exactly how much she means to me she won't even consider buying another doll. I gather myself and knock on her door.

Inside I found Eri sitting at her desk she looked like she was about to write in her diary. No shopping bag. That's good, but she still could have pre-ordered a doll.  
“Oh, Lance. You've been in my room more and more lately.” Eri commented.  
“Is that a problem?” I asked as I got closer to her.  
“No, I just wondering why you are in here this time.”  
“You didn't text me back earlier.” I replied.  
“Sorry I was busy… I went out today.” she said.  
“I was wondering where you were. You weren't with another boy, were you? Red and his troupe are planning another play soon and they need a Lady Macbeth.” I said.  
“Calm down I was with Soi and Shinbi.” Eri said. Am I getting emotional?  
“Where where you, owner?” I teased.  
“I.. I was at the Crobidoll showroom.” Eri confessed.  
The showroom. That explains why she didn't tell me. My mood has changed from playful to envious. I'm an old doll. I can't compete with some of the newer models.

“You went to the showroom?” I asked.  
“Yeah, I told Soi and Shinbi everything today.” Eri said.  
“How.. How did that go?” I will need to set my jealousy aside if this has blown up in her face. It's my fault for encouraging her.  
“They were fine with it just like you said they would be. They didn't even judge me. I'm so happy!” Eri smiled.  
“Thanks to you I finally told my friends about my hobby.” Eri complemented.

I, however, am not as pleased as she is. If she went to the showroom she has to have seen all the new dolls even the new lance. They may not be available yet but I know they always have a display model in the showroom. I have to make Eri mine, so nobody can steal her from me.  
“What are you thinking?” Eri asked.  
“You said you went to the showroom. You were looking at other dolls.” I looked at the Crobidoll magazine still on her desk in plain sight. I grabbed it.  
“You've even left this out. Not even trying to hide it. I can't let you be interested in other dolls.” I pouted.  
Eri stood still like a deer in the headlights.

“You've ignored my text and had a little date with your friends in return-”  
“Wait what date!? I never went on a date!” Eri interrupted.  
“You will have to go on a date with me as well,” I said.  
Eri's face grew red at the word date. I grabbed her hands and intertwined them with mine. I have to tell her.  
“And finally Eri… I love you.” I forced myself to say. My heart is racing.  
“I love you, Eri,” I said with more meaning. She is my precious owner. I felt my cheeks grow warm. Eri kept looking around the room clearly nervous. This is the first time anyone has confessed to her. It's understandable that she is confused. 

However, I am not finished there.

I turn off the light in her room. Nothing but the dim lights from the streetlights outside lit the room. I lifted up Eri by her waist. She yelped in shock. I set Eri down in her bed and straddle her.  
“Wha- What are you doing!?” she asked.  
“I will tell you after I finished the naughty things, owner.” I said as my hands explored her body.  
“Lance…” she squirmed under my touch.  
“Don't worry. I am just going to mark you.” I said.  
“You… you mean... kissing, right?” Eri asked.  
“Not exactly… I was thinking about a little something more.” I purred in her ear.  
I've wanted to mark her like this for a very long time now.  
“This way you will be mine. If it gets too hard for you just call my name. Just say lance, lance. I wanna hear you moan my name all night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will include the events from the secret ending 1. 
> 
> Me: I feel awkward writing mushy stuff. It's gross.  
> Lance: my privacy has been thoroughly viol-  
> Red: HEY! that last scene! It's incomplete!  
> Me:...  
> Lance:...  
> Me: Are you even aware of what happened next?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot you all cant read it if I don't post it. Sorry, I thought I posted the last chapter earlier but I didn't.
> 
> also wanna thank everyone for the kudos, the comments, and even just for reading. Again this story got way more attention than I was expecting and I am grateful.

Eri announced that I was her boyfriend 2 days after that night I marked her. Nobody was surprised. Yuri made a comment about her having poor taste but I silenced him with my slipper. Eri also made it clear that this doesn't mean the others aren't loved. It means that she is only romantically involved with me. Yeonho sighed with relief when Eri brought that up. Red doesn't see why Eri would date someone like me but reluctantly accepted. Overall the announcement went smoother than I expected.

 

However, sharing a bed with Red while dating Eri seemed wrong. I hate Red. Not in an envious way anymore but in a 'you annoy me' way. The light from the laptop and him occasionally yelling at the game while I tried to sleep was quite annoying.  I feel like he has gotten louder playing that game since he bought headphones. Can't imagine what his grades will look like if he keeps playing around like this. 

 

Right as I finished up my homework on the bed he turned on the laptop. I started packing up my things. I can't sleep with him anymore. I moved my stuff into the hallway. Eri coming out of the shower noticed all my stuff in the hallway and she asked what I was doing. I told her I refuse to share a room with Red. She went into her grandfather's bedroom to see what Red did this time as I carried the first armload into her room. She stepped out and tried to ask me what's wrong since Red didn't know what was going on and caught me exiting her room. She seemed confused about my decision but agreed to let me stay in her room.

 

Studying for exams with Eri is a treat. I don't wanna go into too many details since my methods to helping her study are a bit… unconventional. Anyway, Eri did really well on her exams and I'm happy I could help her. The private tutoring must be working.

 

Waking up next to Eri every morning is amazing. Holding her every night while she falls asleep in my arms is pure bliss. As a doll. I never in my wildest dreams thought I could have a moment like this ever happen to me. Today we have our date at the amusement park. I never went to one before but Eri seems to want to ride the merry-go-round like she did as a kid. I got up and went to the shower leaving Eri in bed. She looks so peaceful. 

 

I ate the first batch of pancakes Tei finished noting that they seemed a little burnt. He must have been tired if Yuri was out most of the night and woke him up when he got home. I finished them up and went to shower. When I got out I saw Eri at the table.

 

"Good morning lance. Why didn't you wake me up?" Eri asked.

"You looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you. By the way, you need to get ready we are leaving in 30 minutes." I replied.

"What!? 30 minutes!? That's not enough time!" 

"Why not? You look perfect as you are." I smiled.

And the other dolls cringed. I don't care what they think anymore. I went back to the bathroom to blow dry my hair. Now that I've been human for a while doing my hair feels like a normal routine for me. I thought about tieing it up in a ponytail but I think it's too 'ice princessy' for me. 

 

It's really cold out here. I noticed a lot of couples and a few families out here. Christmas lights and other decorations dangled from the trees. The lights are pretty. I heard Eri shiver next to me.

 

"Sit and wait here ill get us something warm to drink. Don't go anywhere, alright" I said as I lead her to a bench.

"Stop nagging. You're like an old woman." She joked.

I let out a sigh. My breath looked like smoke.

"You know, I gave you less time on purpose. I didn't want you to be too cute but you still managed to somehow." I smirked.

Eri's face turned red. That should warm her up a little. 

"I don't wanna leave you here and have someone steal you from me." I leaned in.

"That- that won't happen… stop saying stupid stuff." Eri shooed me off.

 

There was a line to get the drinks so I would have to wait. I looked up and noticed a tiny flake pass by. It's snowing. It snowed about a week ago but it didn't pile up on the ground. The overcast sky is really pretty. I paid for the drinks and returned to Eri. She was still sitting on the bench right where I left her. 

 

"You are covered in snow. Suits you 'ice prince'." Eri giggled and wiped some off of my shoulder.

"You know overcast skies are really underrated," I said looking up at the snow.

I watch Eri catch a snowflake in her gloveless hands. They might get cold.

 

"You know some people get nervous when they are happy… they feel nervous because they think it won't last. And since I'm happy sitting here with you in the snow I'm getting nervous…how did you become human?" Eri asked.

"I don't know… all I remember was a bright light some feathers and then I was on the floor of your room with the others. I don't know why." I replied honestly. 

 

"But if I do turn back into a doll… I hope you will find someone else who will make you happy."

 

I mean it. Eri deserves to be happy and loved even if that doesn't include me. If I ever have to return to my doll form I know I will be safe and cared for and I know Eri will be left heartbroken. I will be too. To no longer hold my incredibly precious owner in my arms to no longer hold her hands to no longer be able to kiss her lips… 

 

"Please don't say that. You're here with me now and it's our first Christmas together." Eri frowned.

"It's a miracle I am alive right now." 

"And that miracle… changed me for the better." Eri said her beautiful smile returning.

"Should we go ride something?" I asked.

"Yeah! We should go ride the merry-go-round." Eri grabbed my hand.

But instead of getting up and following her I remained seated.

 

"Lance, what's wrong?" 

"I haven't told you this yet. Close your eyes."

Eri obeyed and I pressed my lips to hers. It was like the world around is doesn't exist anymore.

 

"I will always be by your side, my princess. The moment I decided that you were the most precious person to me was when you brought me home. And I have been in love with you ever since. And I will only ever love you." I confessed to her.  

 

I was scared to admit it before but now I have no fear of being judged. Of her rejecting me. She kissed me in return and then we went to ride the merry-go-round. 

 

The ride spin more than I thought it would. It shakes more than any car or bus does. My head starts to spin. I left the ride and waited at the exit for Eri.

 

"A kiddy ride making me dizzy… and it's not even the tea-cups." I groaned to myself.

I look around at the people getting off and try to find Eri, but I don't see her. Where did she go?

 

I searched everywhere for her all over the amusement park but couldn't find her. I called her cellphone like a madman. No. Did someone actually take Eri away?

 

I even had the amusement park page for her a few times. After that, the man at the counter told me she must have left the park. Damn. With the park closing soon I had no choice but to return home.

 

How will I tell them that I lost Eri? No, Eri wandered off. I opened the door to find the house eerily quiet. That's strange. I don't remember the others having plans for Christmas and if they did why did they leave the house unlocked. I called everyone at least 3 times (including Red) but nobody picked up their phones. I send everyone a text asking where they were and helped myself to some food. Lucky for me there was still some leftovers from the previous night. I went to sleep in Eri's bed with the plans to file a police report after I check a few more places for her.

 

First on my list was Banjul then the school and finally the mall. I don't know where Soi and Shinbi live so I can't check there, but I will call them after I filed the report. If I remember correctly a person has to be missing for 24 hours before you report them as such. I check my phone's clock. 3 more hours for Eri. I'm not even sure how I will report the other dolls since they don't technically exist.

 

She wasn't at Banjul. I spoke with Zion to make sure she didn't stop by. He said he hasn't seen her. Next stop was the school. I checked every hallway and unlocked the door in the building. No sign of her but I did feel a chill in our classroom. I left the school and outside I found a familiar blond boy.

 

"Yeonho?"

"Lance?"

"Where were you!? I thought everyone was missing?" I'm surprised to find him first.

"Me too! I thought everyone turned back into dolls when she disappeared." Yeonho replied.

"How did you know she is… Nevermind that do you know where she is?" 

"Yes, I can sense her soul." 

That's right Yeonho has always been good with the supernatural. He is my only lead so ill have to trust him for now. It's really strange, he is taking charge. That's unlike him. He normally would be crying because Eri is missing. I suggested reporting her missing to the police. 

"We can't. They won't find her." Yeonho said.

"How can you be so sure?" 

"She isn't in this world. She is trapped in a world parallel to ours that shouldn't be. However, I don't know how to get her out but I can feel her presence." Yeonho asked.

 

Parallel worlds? I read about that theory in a news arrival before and I know Red's TV show had a whole arc on it. They are like the current world but different in a certain way. In Red's tv show the heroes and villains swapped sides. I'm sure what Yeonho is referring to isn't that comical. I followed Yeonho as he tracked did through worlds. It's starting to look like she is heading for Banjul.

 

"Tei yay! We found Tei!" Yeonho cheered.

"You guys! Where the hell were you!?" Tei said clearly worried.

"It seems Tei had the same experience we did," I concluded.

"Did we disappear after Eri left?" Yeonho asked.

"Yeah, you all did... But you just showed up out of nowhere. Are you looking for her too?" Tei asked.

"Yeah," Yeonho said and I nodded.

 

We walked around looking for her following Yeonho's lead. It's all we have to go on for right now.

"Hey… bear with me on this a bit but I think I know why we became human." Tei said

"I'm listening," I replied.

"I noticed when I was with Eri her heart wasn't full. Like there were pieces there but not completed. And you all know already that we all have special pieces thanks to Red. I was wondering if it was to fill up her heart… I don't know for what purpose however but I bet whoever wanted Eri to gather our pieces has Eri." Tei said.

Other pieces. I didn't feel any pieces in Eri's heart. Was I supposed to be able to? And I don't think anyone who wanted to steal our pieces would want them for anything good.

"If what you said was true I wouldn't be surprised. You always seem to be a few steps ahead of the rest of us." I said.

"I can't say that Tei is right but I did notice her heart was fuller before she disappeared. Maybe everyone disappeared because they weren't needed anymore" Yeonho said.

"If that's the case then why are we still here?" I asked.

"Since you where the lance who filled her heart. I gave her my piece but it just wasn't enough her heart still felt like it was missing a piece." Tei said.

"To give her a piece… how would you do that?" Yeonho asked.

"I think we would have to fall in love with her," Tei said.

"What do you mean to fall in love? She only loved me." Lance said.

That can't be right. Eri falling in love with her other dolls. Yeonho seemed just as confused as me when I said she only loved me. 

"Lance what are you talking about Eri was-" 

"I knew it. You didn't call her master. We are all from parallels worlds." Tei said.

 

Tei started to gather information from both of us as we started to look for Yuri and Red. I reluctantly told him about Eri buying me clothes, that despite being cold and distant she still made time for me, about the tea, the time I was stuck out in the rain, about helping her with her exams the play and finally about how she disappeared at Christmas. I was sure to leave out more embarrassing details like the 'private tutoring', that I was crying out in the rain, and the fact I kissed Red in front of the whole school.

 

Yeonho told me that in his world he would cling to Eri every moment he could at first. He would wake up every morning and make her the same rabbit shaped egg no matter how tired he was. Yeonho wanted to make Eri happy so she would love him and notice him. She was getting annoyed with him but he wouldn't leave her alone. She ignored him and he sat out in the rain hoping to gain her attention. When he saw how worried she was he felt guilty and resolved to better himself. He said it wasn't easy and he even doubted her but he made it through with Eri's help. He said that she too disappeared at Christmas at the amusement park.

 

Tei seemed a bit reluctant to start but we pressured him into talking. Tei was insanely popular with girls in school. This wasn't news to either of us. He did his best to reject every gift with grace because he didn't want to be with any of the girls. However, Eri was different. He said that Eri was often very sick and needed attending to. She seemed space and sometimes completely forget things but would try to pretend that she remembered. When the harp in Banjul when missing she snuck off to Banjul to find it to clear Zion's name. Tei went after her fearing for her life and found her in the shop. He said that he tried to avoid eri afterward. He didn't feel like she could love him. I don't understand how since Tei is a respectable person despite being a bit off at times. He even admitted to dating Soi to distract himself. She finally confronted him and demanded to know the truth and he told her how he felt. He seemed to leave out a lot of details but I will respect his privacy.

 

If there is another world then shouldn't there be a 'true' world? A world the way things should have gone from the start? Where any of us from that true world? The only thing I could really return that was different was Eri or who Eri chose. Eri chose a different doll in each world so if we find eri we find out whose world was the 'real' one from the start. I have my doubts Eri will be 'my' Eri. If I am to lose her I didn't want it to be like this. Never like this.

 

"Let's check the music room. Yuri was a music teacher in your world as well?" Yeonho asked.

"Unfortunately" Tei sighed.

"I hope we find him here," Yeonho said.

"Seems we've all fallen in love with Eri in different worlds, lost her in the amusement park then the worlds are meshing together. So Red and Yuri have to be somewhere." Tei said as he leaned against the teacher's desk.

 

Just then Yuri slid the door open to the music room.

"This has to be the first time I'm happy to see you," Tei said.

"Me too we should tell him what we've figured out so far," I said.

 

Yuri helped us finish searching the school grounds again. We constantly asked Yeonho if he can feel Red or Eri. We headed for the gymnasium since he was in a play hosted on its stage hoping he would show up there since we seemed to bump into each other in places that were important to each other.

"I don't think Red is in the school." Yeonho said.

"I think I might know where he could be, but we should head for the car. It would be a lot faster to look around town in it that walking around." Yuri jingled the keys in his hand.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking wouldn't it be logical to look where she went missing in the first place," Yuri said.

I scoured the entire park already there wasn't any sign of her there.

"He has a point. We all lost her there." Yeonho said

So we loaded up in the limo and headed for the amusement park.

 

Tei reluctantly asked for the details about yuri's world. I'm not too excited to hear it myself but Yuri complied. In Yuri's world, Eri was bullied. No violence came out of it but she was teased. Often being called a maid for looking so dull compared to yuri's greatness *gag*. He bought her some fancy high heels a completely new wardrobe makeup, anything and everything that didn't suit her. I can't even picture her in heels. According to Yuri, she would dress herself up every day perfecting her makeup for him but tragically he was made to please every woman but you can't be monogamous and fulfill his design. So after battling with himself over it, he rejected his design because what's the point of pleasing every woman if he cants please the one he loves. He dragged his story on with so many flowery words that it was hard to understand anything more than that.

 

Which brings me to a startling thought… what did these other boys do to Eri? My heart sank. Did she know what was happening all along? Was everything we had just some kind of prize in some sick game? I wanted to throw up but I can't. Not here in Yuri limo I'll never hear the end of it. Marking her meant nothing if she was the same Eri every time and if the others have marked her as well.

 

"I know it's a lot to take in believe me," Tei said in an attempt to comfort me.

"Whose Eri is she then? Does it even matter anymore?" I asked.

"Of course it matters! Eri needs us as much as we need her." Yeonho replied.

"We will find out whose Eri she is when we find Eri. Until then it's anyone's guess." Tei added.

 

We found Red out in front of the merry-go-round. He leaned over the rails and looked sulky. 

"Red!" Tei said snapping Red out of the gloom.

"Tei?... And everyone else?"

"We found Red! Everyone is back together!" Yeonho cheered.

"Red we have something important we need to tell you," Tei said.

 

He explained the entire situation to Red who didn't seem the least bit skeptical of the impossible story Tei was telling. Right as Tei finished Red jolted like he remembered something.

"Guys I just thought of a way to reach her," Red said.

"Where do we need to go?" Yuri asked.

"It's at home... In the closet, nobody has ever opened in the dining area." Red said.

"There is a closet there?" I asked. 

"Yeah right behind where you sit. For some reason, I think we can get to her from there." Red said leading us back to the limo.

Yuri looked skeptical.

"Well, we just have to trust you. Unless anyone has a better idea." Tei said.

I don't. I wasn't even aware of this grander scheme going on while I was busy enjoying my time with my owner.

"...Let's trust him on this one." I said.

"Yeah but I know Eri is in distress," Yeonho said.

"Yeonho trusts me on this I don't want to leave her here either but this may be the only way. To save the heroine! "Red said as he pumped his fist into the sky.

I can't believe Eri possibly fell in love with this idiot.

 

On the way back home, Red told us about his world. He wanted to be a hero but there just wasn't a need for them in reality. He clung to the hope he had special powers believing as soon as he got them he would know his destiny. Eri, however, was bullied because Red was careless. These bullies locked Eri in a storage room in the gym. She also got jumped in an alleyway as well on her way to school. Red blamed himself for these things since he is supposed to be a hero but he causes them to happen. He ran away from home. Eri apparently was having memory problems like she was in Tei's world but way worse. She forgot Red ran away and went after him in the middle of the night. Red then looked at Tei. Red mentioned that he though Eri liked him, but it was a misunderstanding. He told us about some of the places he hung out while missing and how he was working part-time at the mall to cover room and board at a hotel. He was on his way to the hotel went he saw some guys ganging up on Eri. He got Eri out of there and returned her him but every morning from there on out she would forget everything every morning. He put sticky notes all over the house to help her remember things and they went over it all every day. Also somehow she did the play too despite all of this. 

 

"Red was right. there is a closet here," Tei said as he noticed the door by the china closet.

 Its handles and hinges were small and painted the same color as the wall so it was easy to miss.

"So it really was there…" Red said. He looked just as shocked as the rest of us to find the door. I'm no longer surprised by the depths of his stupidity anymore.

"So do we just open the door?" I asked wanting to save Eri from whatever could be harming her as fast as possible.

"There is a strong evil spirit inside… I'm scared. This is the place every toy and every doll is afraid of. A place full of resentment despair and hatred." Yeonho said but didn't whimper.

"Bet the final boss is in here...err I sound say the kidnapper," Yuri crossed his arms.

"Everyone ready?" Tei asked.

Everyone nodded.

 

The door opened and revealed a very large room filled with old and broken toys. Stuffing littered the floor and old cardboard boxes and shelves lined the walls. Toys lined the shelves and filled every box. The room had a musty mildew smell that made me gag. Inside standing in the middle of the room was a boy with tattered clothes purple hair and an eyepatch. He had Eri with him. 

 

"Heroine! I found you!" Red announced.

"Everyone how did you get here?!" Eri asked.

"That doesn't matter are you safe?" Red asked.

"Are you hurt?" Tei asked.

"We were looking everywhere for you." Yeonho smiled.

"You don't look damaged and you are well enough to stand. Thank grandpa." I said glancing over her for any sign of injury.

 

"We should get out of here while we still can," I said keeping my eyes on the door knowing if it shut we will be doomed to stay here.

"Were you on a date with this angsty asshole here? My honey I'm disappointed. But Lance is right we should get out of here." Yuri said his eyes also glancing back to the door.

"But how did you get in? I thought only abandoned toys could…" Eri started.

"Well talk about that later. But who is with you?" Red asked.

He is obviously the one responsible for kidnapping Eri, but he doesn't look like the type to bring the rest of us to life. Unless bringing us to life took a lot out of him.

 

"Don't take her away from me!" The boy with the purple hair growled as he grabbed Eri and wrapped one of his belts around her neck.

"You will not take her away from me! I finally got to meet her after all this time. If you try to take her back ill strangle her!" He yelled.

"Let her go!" Red commanded.

"We shouldn't stall. It will only make things worse." Tei said.

"What should we do then? I don't think we can talk him out of it without Eri getting hurt." Red asked.

"He is not in the right mind, to begin with. Since he has Eri like that I don't think we can do anything." I commented.

"Maybe we should back off a bit so he doesn't feel threatened. Eri's safety comes first." Yuri said and for once I agree with him.

 

"Please... stop. I'm sorry I forgot you!" Eri pleaded.

"What!?" The boy's grip let up.

Eri seems to be distracting him. This is good. We rallied together and see what we could use to take him down. We all turned out our pockets but other than wallets keys cellphones we didn't have anything useful. We whispered to each other trying to find a plan.

"Well, I do have this liquid vial here," Red said as he showed us a small vial with orange liquid in it. 

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"I found it in the heroine's room," Red replied.

"If you could splash it in his eyes it might stall him enough for us to grab Eri. We just have to wait for the right moment when his guard is lowest. 

 

"You are apologizing to me?" The boy asked lowering the belt from around his neck.

"Now Red!"

"Take this!" Red splashed the orange liquid into the boy's face he screamed in agony. Something tells me it wasn't something pleasant.

"What was that? It must be some kind of strong acid." Tei said.

"Mr. Yujin gave it to me. He said it melted fabric." Eri said. She looked sorry for the boy.

"Fabric? Then why does it hurt-"

"He is weakened and we have Eri we need to get out of here!" Yeonho interrupted Red.

 

Red grabbed Eri's hand as we all headed for the door. The boy begged for Eri to stay, but she can't. She doesn't belong here. She belongs home with us. Once we where on the other side of the door did we finally feel safe. We all panted and tried to settle down. It's over. We got eri back.

 

Now the moment of truth. We just have to ask her what she remembers. I have a 1/7  chance of her remembering me and only me. I'm also factoring in the chance she remembers all of us and none of us as well. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife it was so thick. I don't even know what to hope for. Do I hope she remembers me and only me and face the wrath of the other dolls? Does she remember none of us and we battle for her heart? I don't think I would win. Not because of me but because of my competition. Everyone seems to have more meaningful memories with her. I didn't even think about the possibility that she remembered more than one of us but not all. Oh, grandfather… 

 

"So Eri what do you remember from before you left our world?" Tei asked.

"Can I have some water first? I'm not feeling so-" 

 

She collapsed. No Eri wake up! What did that guy do to you? I watched as Red carefully carried her to her bed. I head outside after Red placed her in the bed. I don't care how cold it is. Eri, please! Please remember me! Please be my Eri! I started to cry. One of my worst nightmares could be a reality. The memories I have will be all I have left if she doesn't. I don't want my story to end this way!

 

 

 

 

A bonus meme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, I am plotting a new story for nameless but its currently still in the brainstorming step. not sure where I wanna go with it but I'll figure it out.
> 
> this story is completed there won't be a squeal to it. I feel like other authors in the fandom are covering post-game stuff better than I could. I could write about post-game events but not really a continuing of this story. 
> 
> I don't think I could write something like this for another nameless character. It was hard enough trying to get inside Lance's head and the only reason I could was that I relate to him so much. Also, I feel like Lance's was the shorter/est route and it still ended up being 45k+ words.


End file.
